


Agent Del Marco

by Nandah



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandah/pseuds/Nandah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After resign from SSR Nicoll Del Marco's friend Peggy Carter, to accept a mission that discovers the whereabouts of the former member of the wild command after his fall. Bucky Barnes. working for someone unknown she risks her life in search of information that will change your life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. brown folder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agent Del Marco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123774) by Nanda Soldier. 



> hi guys look I here with another fanfic :)  
> this time come with a universe of Agent Carter, but precisely is more about her friend that I invented hope you enjoy.  
> well. for those who watched the entire series you know that the second season will come to speak a little about the Winter Soldier project, so this fanfic will integrate it a bit where it all began. If you like to comment what you think, if do not like also to comment.

                                                                             

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agent. I do not know if it's a good term to introduce myself but it's enough to identify what I do. Basically pretend to be an agent, but actually serve over own spy than just complying to a government agency. Work on SSR along with my friend Peggy. Basically I can not associate agent with what we do there. We are almost used.

Peggy nothing more and nothing less was known as the "girlfriend Captain America". Times were difficult for her, as I that accompanies any cost. Their secret missions along with Howard was leaving me alone. Oh what ways are my present myself as Nicoll Del Marco. Yes be Italian family helps a lot in my weird name.

\- Oh hello Nicoll. I hope the coffee is on my desk. - Dooley told my boss I rolled my eyes and smiles.

\- Do not worry did that before you point the holder I said turning around and out quickly. I could not stand to be explored.

I went to meet Peggy in the cafeteria. She seemed listless lately. I sat doing everything possible noise. But she remained apathetic.

\- "Ram ... Ram ... ram.- cleared my throat drawing his attention.

\- Hello Nicoll, sorry this whole mission is making me a little disoriented. - He said crestfallen. There was no way she still thought of him.

\- Peggy, my dear, it's time to start over. It's time to be the Peggy Carter I knew! Cap may have died, but you can not die with him!

\- Suggesting that I do Nicoll? Out with Stark? Look it is not in my plans. - She said changing.

\- I would not say very well Stark but someone who looks you over there in SSR. - I said, making exchange of glances, she looked back but did not yet understand. - What's Peggy! Sousa agent!

\- Can stop it Nicoll I have nothing with it and besides if he found my missions and also on the Stark all would be lost to me.

\- Not come with these excuses Carter! Agent knows you are a disguise and lie when necessary! Let Peggy only a few kisses. - I said eliciting laughter from her, but a creature at the door drew attention.

\- Sorry Nicoll, is Mr. Jarvis, that the sign that I have to go. After you get me a date. - She said fleeing once again the conversation. I took a deep breath and let her go.

It really was not easy. Ending taking my coffee, a strange man passed leaving a brown folder on my desk. He left without looking back.

With curiosity at the fingertips quickly opened the folder where you had some information that I did not understand.

I have kept the folder quickly and go out quickly to my house where I leaned on my bed carefully analyzing every word.

Inside the folder was an extra sheet written directly to me.

_I know that you are the ideal person for this, I know that has the characteristic to be an agent. Actually I know that you are a agent. So if you want a real mission, I want to investigate something very serious. Read the pages according to my notes:_

_1-we lose one of us, in fact we lost two of our good._ _I know you already know of the death of our hero of freedom. Captain America. But one of our disappeared._

I read the notes looking at the first request pages, was already a Cap Death year. And things never normalizavam. There were pictures of him in combat and all the wild command, which was composed of the best soldiers, and on top led by him.

_2- But it is not this. We have a suspect. A suspicion that our missing soldier is alive. And I'm not talking about Cap but Bucky Barnes._

_As we all know he fell into enemy territory, and this complicates things, but news came to me that he is alive and being held prisoner in Russia._

My eyes widened is that the information was true or a trap? I continued to read the pages more closely than usual. There cotiam maps and several names on a pad.

_[...] 10- Your mission is to investigate and try to bring as much information as possible. If you can leave the folder in the same place in 1 month in the first working day._

_ps: do not count and do not trust anyone, this mission can be dangerous._

  
Long ago I had not heard that word danger, the only time I heard danger was when my mother told me not to mess with sharp knives. Well that's beside the point. But that brown envelope, with such information and instructions were too much for me. I could not stand it had to rest and forget this business mission for a few hours.

 

Hours later when I woke up, my mind was light and carefree even remember that I had to go back to SSR to serve my employers. I dressed quickly, grabbed my stuff, I hid the envelope and go out to the point of closest taxi.

\- Nicoll! - A familiar voice shouted me across the street. It was Peggy. I waved back and went his way.

\- What are you doing here? Should not be in SSR? - I said coming to the door.

\- Good morning Miss. Del Marco.- said a hoarse voice. It was the companion of Peggy.

\- Good morning Mr. Jarvis.- I said poking Peggy's arm was out the window. - Okay I'm coming I'm very atrasada.- I said goodbye to me.

\- Let's get in the car we are going there agora.- said Peggy still not understanding the nudge that gave. I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

When we arrived my Dooley boss was with eyes my every second rolling. I walked head down to not be noticed, but there was no way.

\- Agent Del Marco? Where were you? And where's my coffee? - Said my boss

\- Sorry, I was tired last night and ...

\- No more excuses and go get my coffee. - He said without even hearing what I had to say. My nerves bubbled, turned my heels like a robot to the direction of the coffee that was in the meeting room of the corner.

\- What's with people nowadays? It is necessary that a person will get a coffee that is less than 100 meters from where you sit? - I said taking coffee without even looking at who was in the meeting room. Out the same way I came in with the feet nailed to the floor and still clutching a coffee cup. - Here's Mr. Dooley. - I said with a smirk on his face and returning to my desk to finish typing the investigation of the Stark.

\- Psst! Hey Nicoll.- I heard Peggy my attention. I only looked away, and she handed me a short note to me surreptitiously. Oh God comes tickets and strange folders for today!

Under the table I opened the note.

Nicoll I know it's redoing the survey Mr. Stark, I know you're my friend, but I need some their copies. ps: this has to be a secret.

  
I looked up with wide eyes and came out of my mouth without wanting a "what?" But it was barely audible, she pursed her lips and went back to what she was doing.

More on earth was he asking me that? I had to work twice as hard because that typewriter was very noisy and the keys were almost sinking.

When I finished typing two copies of that survey, it was already getting dark, I got tired easily. And the rush was great. I thought what's going on.

Now the two copies in hand I went to see what was havend. Dooley was ecstatic, he kept moving from one place to another and,

\- What is happening? - I asked

\- Discover a clue to one of the buyers of Stark inventions. - Said Dooley

\- Right is a mission right? Then I also vou.- I said almost turning his back to get ready.

\- What did you say? None of this Del Marco, you're already waived where they survey?

\- Are here, but ...- I said, trying to convince him to go.

\- Right, leave there and before you leave, stop at Thompson agent's office, he will need something strong to drink because I know that this mission will be compli ...

\- ... But I I know I'm qualif ...

\- But no agent, can go. - He said making me more nervous than usual.

\- Mr.Dooley! how can you treat me like a simple servant of your work? I am a agent as well as all others who are here! I demand a worthy mission! - I said blaring. He looked at me dumbfounded. I think he did not expect this.

\- Put yourself in their place Agent! This is not a mission to ...

\- ... Women? Is that what you meant? Many of us are not like you, we have our qualities and ...

\- Enough Miss. Del Marco! If you will not be waived for this room it is always better to go back to your home and cool your head! - I said my boss shouting at me. I could not stand it anymore. it was more.

\- Well, so I dispense myself this room. I actually dispense me here forever. - I said throwing a copy of the survey on the table, making a loud noise.

I turned my heels quickly with another copy in hand but was prevented from leaving.

\- Del Marco Agent? - Dooley said - what's in your hands?

\- It does not tell you more about Mr Dooley and ah I'm not your agent. - I said with a wink and leaving more nervous.

I was fired from my only job. I was no longer an agent in SSR, out of it I was not. With my cash in hand and my belongings I saw Peggy crossing the street back aa SSR. She realized what was happening.

\- WHAT was - I said Peggy holding my arm.

\- I'm off Peggy, I do not do the government, now I'm going out of town, I will take a vacation and get some rest. - I said putting the box on the floor and hugging her tightly.

-but why? Nicoll you can not leave me there, what I'll do without you? - Peggy said with teary eyes.

\- Do not worry Peggy, here take this is the copy of the survey that asked me, do not know what you want with it, but I'm your friend and I trust you. Just will not get into trouble understood Miss.? - I said wiping the tears that fell on the pale face of Peggy. She nodded and took the documents and hugged me again.

When I returned home I felt empty, our what I said? I had said I would travel? But where? Where would I go to than to the coffee shop next door? I threw myself on the bed and set nothingness suddenly came the memory of the brown folder.

\- Damn I'm not going to Russia! - I said, opening the drawer and looking at it again. - Drug I go to Russia.

With bags packed my I took a deep breath, grabbed my gear and things Peggy gave me that were actually suspicious things, but I accepted gladly. I went to the airport and said goodbye to my beautiful little town leaving for a new mission. A mission that I was not sure if would come out alive. A mission I did not know if it was true. A mission to investigate the disappearance of one of our members of Wild command James Buchanan Barnes. Our dear Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

With the courage almost out of the neck and the fear gnawing at my senses, I there I was on a plane towards Russia, towards a suicide mission or without rhyme or reason and on top alone and without specific instructions.

What if I have women falling into a trafficking trap something similar? All these things invaded my head in complete panic.

The flight attendant approached gradually delivering food for the crew, all I suspected, even the clouds that were outside. When the flight attendant came to me.

\- Excuse me what time we arrive? - I asked anxiously.

\- Look at the display on the map of the journey, here's all the way we are doing and what estamos.- location she said showing the mini tv q doubled as a small map. I smiled in a thank you and concentrated on looking at the map.

My heart almost jumped when I saw we were very close, coming up too. I closed my eyes and waited over time.

Hours later we landed at the airport in Russia, the snow was cold seemed to freeze everything. With everything at hand went straight to a hotel to re-read that paper and look for a way to begin.

Lying on a rustic bed reread carefully every word of that mission because I felt that it would cost my life.

In a paragraph that I had not seen it was written:

3.3 building abandoned, empty fields are your first search, search the map on page 10 two points of empty seats.

Okay! Finally a hint where to start, to save time, since I picked up a map that was bent on page 10 and held on the table that was in the room. There were two places marked in red dots. Ok if they know the locations because they have not been there and done that? because I?!

Local memorized and wrote the names on a piece of paper. I dressed took the accoutrements that were in the bag and goes in search.

****

Already far from the hotel and very close to the place where I would investigate, my feet were walking through the empty parts of the city. I was away from her. And reaching the forest.

Shit was not an open field? Not before it was an open field was taken over by vegetation so difficult for me. the forest that normally green hint was taken on a white coloring. It snow covering the entire length. The cold was really strict. Walking in light footsteps through the woods I felt I approached something. It was a big setup. It was like a container in size L, I heard apace ran and hid behind a tree and watched from afar.

They were armed people. They had a familiar uniform. They also walked subtly. They did not appear here.

I approached more to be able to identify, and I was surprised. Damn it! What RCE doing here? In the field of my mission ?!

I quickly pulled her back without looking back and bumped into someone. Damn it.

\- Del Marco Agent? - Said a familiar voice. I turned and was the Thompson agent.

\- Thompson Agent. - I said shaking hands and preparing to leave.

\- why are you here? - This is a mission field! This is not for ladies. - He has said annoying me.

\- Look it does not interest you, I no longer work for CERs and I no longer fulfilled. - I said out of his field of vision.

He looked startled, I think he believed that I would be part of the enemy, as the ETS did not give me opportunities I was also dressed for a mission. Drug blew my cover.

Already far from the RCE agents, I found myself in front of the strange base. I had not even realized he had been both.

No movement from anyone, leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

\- Come Nicoll should not be so difficult. - I told myself walking the walls coming in on installation. Voices from the noises from deep inside frightened me, not knowing who was going to see me, or something similar.

\- I aju it? - Said a voice behind me. It was not a perfect English. It was an English full of accents and a hoarse voice. My chest froze before looking backwards. - Ms? It is part of the cleaning? It's new here? - Said the man still insisted. I turned sharply

\- S-yes! I'm lost, I could help me find my way? - I lied and the strange man fell on my lie.

\- Come comigo.- said the man watching me from top to bottom. - Which means these things - froze again, that I would invent an excuse for being dressed as a spy?

\- Have qualities to infiltrate and cleaning as well. His boss wanted someone who got here without being seen or chased, so he found me and selected me. - I said inventing a lie after another.

\- Um, Dr. Meliatov is great even hire people. - Said the man falling again in my lie. I smiled in a charming way to avoid it made me more questions. And it worked. - He does not much like to hire Americans because he hates, but sometimes he likes to hobnob with the inimigo.- he said raising a question in the air. Is it true? Is it really that Bucky is alive and held captive here? - Here is this and your accommodation. You can start if you want. - He said still standing watching me at the door.

\- Obay. Thank you, but I have to change me, could excuse me for a moment? - I said trying not to sound thick and show some clue. He immediately rang

\- Oh sorry my bad manners! Yes of course! - He said closing the door then.

I changed quickly took all the great gear and hid them, used the smaller and more accurate. And I put within the cleaning uniform.

Drug leave the usefulness of a job and go into another. My god how far I'll stop!

Already out of my quarters, I took all sponges or walks off the base. After all I was on a mission.

I started cleaning up in a room. The room was cold, very cold even looked like a refrigerator. From wall to wall one type of camera that holds something very low temperatures. I leaned slowly to the glass before to see who was inside someone caught my attention.

\- It's all right Miss? - Was the same guy. Damn he's chasing me?

\- S-yes, I was just looking at what should and can be cleaned, moreover nothing to use water in things that can not be cleaned. - I said talking laughing. And plucking the odd man laughs.

\- Sure, feel free to end your trabalho.- he said leaving lastly a smile and walking out the door where you came in.

My smile that was previously in my face broke quickly, ah I could not stand that pressure.

I returned to clean the entire floor and tried again to look at what was inside but someone approaching the room. I disguised and went back to finish cleaning.

Well-dressed men entered the room where I was and looked at me with some contempt.

\- why are you here? - Said one of the men

\- Really? It is not obvious? - I said grabbing my mop and bucket and leaving abruptly. I think I'm doing well in this mission.

****

Already cleaning another room this time was a training room, there were two men in combat.

Drug now have to wipe sweat falling on the floor or worse these devices that should be full of them were two strong men, one had a medium and short black hair like the night the other was blond, with long, straight hair like gold. Both were masked and uniformed as well. I could not understand almost nothing.

The blonde looked nervous with the dark he cursed and muttered in Russian only watches the dark and with a punch he dropped the blonde who raised then with fury almost bursting nerves.

\- Arkady, chto eto dostatochno! - He yelled another man coming after me. drug'm always caught in flagrante observing things. I did not understand very well what he had said, but with Peggy classes sometimes gave me some things she said in Russian, the man said that's enough maybe.

Soon the blond stepped back, the man who had told him the order was well dressed he looked at me without saying anything and waited it out to follow him. Harry was still standing on the mat watching his opponent out of the room.

I went back to fix the dark that I also set deep. Her eyes were sad, but it was a beautiful blue that reflected in my eyes. He took a deep breath and moved.

I came back to clean up and pretending he had not seen it. I pretended that no one had seen me stop watching two soldiers in training. Harry walked up to me. With two feet backward I quickly retreated leaving him strangely watching me. Ok I was terrified. More the hell was it, what the hell was going on? He bowed and took their weapons were near where I was and left without looking back. I took a deep breath and mind free.

I finished quickly and went back to my accommodation. I grabbed my bag and opened it. Actually it was not a real case, it was a little gift that Peggy had lent me was one of the inventions of Stark, the case was a functional wire recorder. It was a little big but I needed to record all times because he had to put everything in a report. Then I began.

\- Well, I got to unknown place, I found a scientific investigation police of the United States right here, they performed some sort of investigation or secret mission. In one of the rooms found a fridge with anything suspicious in yet go into research in one of the other rooms found two hostile in training. They seem suspicious. That's my report today.

I closed the bag and kept in a safe place. I took a quick shower and looked for something to eat from the outside. That place was creepy everything in place I thought suspicious. And besides I could not forget that I was on a mission. Walking the halls ran into the strange man who stalked me before coming here.

\- hello Miss? Is lost again? - He said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. He seemed to be flirting with me.

-I Am looking for some place where I can eat, could you take me there - I said making me more perverse offered possible. God what I'm doing.

He unhesitatingly took me to where I wanted to take advantage of the goodwill of the unknown man I tried to get information.

\- What it was in the first room where I cleaned - i pulled a wary look of a man who stammered to answer me.

\- E-I can not say anything about what you have here Miss.

\- Or a little something? - I said rubbing my fingers through his chest. He took a deep breath and pulled me into a hidden corner.

\- To the lady you want to know that? I believe that none of the employees of this place was never interested to know what is in that place. The last I heard said over dead. - He said pulling chills down my spine.

\- But how well, dead? - I asked

\- Miss question of all, I think I gave the information suficiente.- he said, trying to pull his lips on me. agggrr. I pulled my hand and looked pleading. He gave of a loser.

\- OK. His name is Dimitri. It is one of DR projects. "You know who" - he said stressing - in our department.

\- Then you are a person who is inside that fridge! - I said a little louder than it should

-shhhh! - speak Low! He does not want us to be stuck here is not - he said covering my mouth and smiling pleased to have touched me. I nodded.

\- So they hold a person in a refrigerator ...- I said in the form of the question.

\- Ok I've told you too much and my reward? - He said waiting for my drug reaction I had to look as natural as possible. I smiled at him and pretended to be innocent.

\- of course! Promise is a promise my love - I said depositing a hot kiss on her lips making him gasp and enjoy the moment. When he started to get excited I pulled. - And then my lunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the future and thank you for reading errors!


	3. Yes, he is alive

Going to the cafeteria, I saw a well-known lady. I tried to lean to see who it was, covertly, but the man did not take his eyes off me. With a wry smile I went back to fix the front.

\- Ah there it is! Thank you for me acompanhar.- I said sighting the cafeteria just ahead. He ran his hand around my waist and nodded and went back where he came from.

Slow and subtle with my feet I went back to where he had seen the woman known. But she was not there. I gasped and turned the cafeteria suddenly jerked into a room made me react. With a punch to the individual.

A female voice moaned.

\- Aii, wait, Nicoll's me - the woman said, speaking softly. When I noticed better drug was Peggy.

-What Drug Peggy why are you here? I almost hurt you! - I said rubbing his arm where I had hit.

\- I'm asking you what you do here -? My mouth went dry I could not speak about the secret mission and super suspected what I was doing, moreover did not know if would put Peggy's life at risk.

\- E-I moved here and found a job. - I said showing the uniform and smiling weak.

\- Nicoll listen to me, this is not a good place to stay! It is more dangerous! - Peggy said holding strong on my shoulder.

\- But what is dangerous - I said knowing full well.

\- You know what's going on with Stark is not it? Look, I'll tell you this only because it's my best friend. - Said Peggy

\- No-no pear Peggy does not have to tell me, secrets are segredos.- I said feeling bad about lying to her. She tells me everything and I do not hide anything and I'm not here to lie on a suicide mission.

\- I need to talk to you, what's more I'm so lonely in the RCE, imagine there the only woman working there and on top without real missions. Listen to me I do not have time. Someone is stealing the inventions of Howard and selling on the black market, and as you know RCE is behind him as illegal arms sales. He needed my help and I had no choice. They want something for something that they are worth a lot and I need to find out who. - She said venting all at no detail out of place. My eyes filled with tears drug I could not do that to her.

\- Peggy, I have something to tell you, I do not est .... - I almost said, but I was interrupted by a man.

\- Srtª. Carter! We need to go, they are running away! - Jarvis was Stark's butler. What? Pear there what he does here too?

\- I need to go Nicoll, but send me letters, and stay bem.- she said hugging me quickly and out the door. I got no reaction. God now I was confused.

She left quickly and without a trace. Oh Peggy sorry.

 

 

When I came to cleaning, I bothered to try to investigate the fridge that was in the first room I had cleaned.

Without even paying attention to what was written in the rooms, I entered without knocking I ran into the mysterious dark again.

He was out of his arm. It was only wrapped in a band that was red with blood, his face was covered again and only the same sad eyes followed my action embarrassed.

\- Sorry to enter without bater.- I said ducking his head back and forth to clean the floor. Several men entered the room taking the brunette who looked bewildered, what God will do with it?

I could not screw up my cover so I continued to clean.

\- Prinyat 'yego (take it) - said the man ordering and waiting q they take him. - You come with me. - Said the man in an English full of accents. I nodded and followed him. They were taking him to a strange room, and I had to follow them.

They were entering a room, a stunting of all uniformed man was waiting with them to bring the dark man.

\- Will put him in the maca.- said the man with a German accent. - you! - He said pointing at me. you have feminine and delicate hands need to be seen there.

I swallowed dry, my god where did I get myself!

\- But I'm just the faxineira.- I said turning to clean the floor.

\- We do not be shy, ready to for surgery. - Said the stature of man ordering the others to take me to the bathroom. My eyes burned to cry, but I managed and followed the steps of the men who took me.

There was a shower and folded clothes. I took the bath they asked and got dressed. I was like a surgeon. I walked slowly to the time passed quickly, but there was no way a man pulled my arm so I walked over hurry to get the stretcher.

\- I can at least know his name? - I asked the stature of man.

\- As he is sedated and hear nothing, his name is Sergeant Barnes. - Said the stature of man I froze. My god was it! He was alive and imprisoned in enemy hands.

\- But what about his name? - I asked the stature of man. He smiled a little weak and answered.

\- Arnim Zola. - He said removing the mask that hid the sad and lost face Bucky who was lying on a stretcher without his arm. - From his facial expression I think that is not known. - He said kinda suspicious. The other agents guarding the room also warned holding the holster, eyeing me suspiciously. My body trembled but controlled myself again.

\- Who does not know the stories of Captain America and his Howling Commandos ... But sorry I'm British?. - I said making Zola breathe relieved.

\- Then that's good that you're not American because otherwise I would have you eliminar.- he said in a more normal tone in the world. I looked frightened and helped as needed.

That was not right. My mission was to find out if he was alive, but in my head my mission was to rescue him. I do not want to be there at that time doing surgery on my mission. Your sedated body he was suffering, he used hacksaw to remove some parts of the amputee soldier's arm. That made for chilling.

\- Oh my God, what are you doing? - I said almost putting the content that was in my stomach out.

\- Do not worry ...- he said waiting for me to speak my name. I swallowed dry. I could not say my name it would complicate everything. - Miss your appointment insisting he said.

\- Oh sorry I am because I'm scared, I'm Nicoll.- I said unintentionally. Damn it! I despaired I was supposed to have told another name!

\- Well Nicoll, do not worry, it will pass, it will be a new person. With a new member in place. We will bring life back to this soldier! It will be a protagonist and not a helper as it was. It will be our newest weapon of Hydra.

Yes I had not deceived me. The hydra was behind all this I was only a spy in the service of someone who does not know the right guy

They continued to make Bucky surgery was still quiet disoriented and with watery eyes.

\- Finished. - See Nicoll, here's a start of something very good. - Zola said showing the fully bandaged soldier's arm with a reddish tint. - Then we will begin the second phase of the project.

\- Project - I said trying to understand what was going on. - Why you are doing this to him - I said still scared.

\- Miss, I told you not have to worry know it's only a cleaning lady and has never seen a surgery before, but I assure you that everything is normal. - Said Zola taking gloves and dirty apron blood. - We have to let him rest because the next phase will weigh for him. - He left the room rocking me along with him.

I ran to my room and lay down on the cold bed and turned on the recorder.

 

Again it's me, but it was true, our soldier is alive, he is in the power of the hydra, they did an operation on it. By my calculations the soldier arrived here without the arm. They speak of phases, a project and frozen bodies. I did participate in the surgery, one of them is called Arnin Zola. I'm terrified of that scene he had seen. I've had enough for today.

 

 

I turned off the recorder and hid it again. I took a long shower and after slept like a rock.

 

 

 

I woke with a hot breath on my face. The bases of the hydra were not very bright so it was harder to tell if it was day or night. I rolled on the bed opened his eyes still half asleep. And suddenly I saw a figure who was watching me closely.

\- More the hell are you doing? - I said jumping out of bed to the side of the wall. He watched me, was the blond man and struggled with Bucky, if I'm not mistaken he was called Arkady, his robust arms and leaping veins left me impressed. - I .- I said waving to him. - But I did not say anything. Drug Nicoll do not see this in Russia q my dear, since when they would understand her English filled with accents?

I tried the most pathetic way possible, trying to communicate, but he kept asking me the beast.

\- Ok I know I should at least understand me. Can you take a licencinha, I'm unwell - he was still serious and only raising his eyebrow and fixing me. - That's enough - I advanced towards him, he did just growing up in front of me. It looked like a human wall. My legs trembled but kept fixed on him.

His hand tried to hold me, but dodged his touch. With all the strength I had I pushed him backwards making him stagger.

\- You think you fool me Agent - he said with a deep voice and filled with Russian accents. My eyes widened as he said the word agent. Drug do you know?

\- what you mean? I am only a servant and you're in my room trying to accuse me of that? - I said trying to go over everything. He gave a sarcastic smile and gave me a headlock whole immobilizing me.

\- For easy cleaning lady, it must be a good surgeon is not it? oh I will not say you should be a good liar is not it? - He said sniffling in my ear.

\- Release me you lunatic I said hitting him on the back making him gasp. I knew where the most sensitive parts even being a big guy like him.

I took that he was writhing in pain I ran through the corridors to the exit door. When I put my foot out, I managed to run a few meters. But enough to more within the forest. My feet started getting numb, my blood was no longer running. My lips began to freeze. When I realized, I was snowing and the storm was not subtle.

My vision was getting dark, so my knees collapsed against the ground covered with snow. So how I was falling and prayed that would not be like those men in that refrigerator.

I felt nothing, I struggled not to faint, I struggled to my body could move. I was just sweater, thin tissue was frozen and hardening next to my body. My voice does not come out, then a hot hand got up from the ice. But I could not keep me awake. Then my eyes closed gradually disappearing so completely with my conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes, and Thank you for reading


	4. freezing cold part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwn! I'm back. us a million excuses to delay, I'm helping my sister in an entrepreneurship research project thinks a great haha train at least I'm learning  
> the end cap is here, but this chapter is divided into 2 or is part two I will post later
> 
> kiss enjoy.

The wire was still taking my body, chills make me tremble, my eyes opened with some difficulty. I groaned.  
\- Be quiet - said an almost inaudible female voice. I forced myself to open more and more eyes, but what I saw was just a blur.  
\- Where I am - my voice was weak.  
-you are embraced me. - Again said the female voice. Hey! Pera there as well embraced.  
\- Because it is embraced me? Who are you? How can speak my language?  
\- Girl you talk more. First you were frozen, and the second is to embrace him warm and third when you can open your eyes will see.  
\- He did not respond as you speak my language. - I said eliciting laughter from the girl. I did not see grace.  
\- I'm an American on a mission, and I believe you also be one in a mission too. - I cleared my throat and went back to sleep.  
Hours later my body was already active. I could not leave the base where he was Bucky, I did not know where he was, or who was the woman who had spoken to me. She was not there.  
\- Hello? He said screaming to know who was there.  
-oi'm here in the kitchen. - She said screaming in another room. I went there.  
It was a tall, robust blond and Russian face.  
\- Beautiful camouflage here in Russia not E.- I told noticing she was embarrassed, shit. - So I do not know you how to find me? How many hours I slept? - I said realizing he had made a lot of questions.  
She took a deep breath, pulled a rustic wooden chair and offered me a cup of hot chocolate.  
\- No you do not know me, but I believe you were running away from a maniac not - she said sitting too. I could not reveal my secret mission for her, I had not revealed nor Peggy imagine it.  
\- Is I was sleeping then he broke into my house and I had to run nightgown only. - I said lying. She nodded guy that did not fall in my lie. Damn all fall in my lie  
\- Ok, Tactic 2 spy if interrogate you pretend that all is well and that nothing is happening and say a convincente.- thing she said taking her quiet hot chocolate cup. I swallowed dry. Drug who this woman is.  
\- Ok you got me, I'm here on a mission, we are investigating a theft of inventions of a milionário.- I said making another convincing lie, in fact this was Peggy's mission and not mine. She smiled satisfied and I released the air.  
\- It's called - she said. Pera there Nicoll remember not to panic as you entered the operating room speak another name.  
\- I call Charlotte. - I said smiling pleased to lie and not to panic.  
\- Wow strong British name - she said stretching his hand to shake mine. - I call Barbara. - She said with a strong grip on my hand. I also suspected. Of course her name is not Barbara.  
\- Barbara then for what reason you are here? You told me you had a mission?  
\- my mission? My mission is simple just collect dados.Nós we won the war Charlotte, won when the captain sacrificed himself to save us, we managed to master the Nazi territories and now we will investigate the Soviets. - She said getting up and washing the cups.  
\- Then you also works for the government of the United States?  
\- Basically yes. We have our secret organization. - Then I hesitated. secret organization?  
\- What do you call your organization? Because I also work in a .- I said with a weak smile.  
\- I work in RCE.- she said quietly. Damn how it works in RCE if I worked there and had never seen her there?  
\- Own is how old? - I said  
\- It's been about 2 years. - She said, handing his lie in the face. I installed with saliva and took a deep breath. Damn she is not American, much less a spy of the RCE, she was deceiving me this whole time.  
\- How long I slept - I asked lifting and smoothing out the sweater.  
\- It's been about 3 days. The cold was intense you were very weak, it is better to rest a little more. she said keeping the glasses and picking up a pot. She looked like she was going to cook.  
\- Ok I'm going up to the room and I said hey descansar- out quickly into the room, I took some heavy clothes and dressed. I needed to find the way back to the base. I needed to finish my mission.  
After dressing up I looked to see if she was in the kitchen, she inda was there. I went to the exit door, turned the knob slowly and tried to pull but it was locked and had no key in sight.  
\- Really think they would let you escape? - She said behind me. I gave a jump and leaned in porta.- you're pretty smart, is not it? He noticed my fake right away.  
\- of course. One thing you do not know is lying, let me out. - I said closing the fist. She leaned over to close to my face and whispered.  
\- no. - I bristled, punched her stomach she staggered backward and hit back.  
Her hand flew to my arm turning back. I howled in pain.  
\- Ai your cow! - I said kicking her leg, she fell I grabbed an umbrella and hitting his head with the handle. She fainted.  
I looked for the keys on your clothes and found. A set of keys. Ai just missing me this.  
I tested all the keys to thought. I unlocked the door and ran to the winter again the snow was thick. My feet sank and came to the knee. It was not snowing anymore. But the cold is Mantia snow still standing.  
The difficulty for me was moving great and besides I was lost. I worried get away from the witch's house as soon as possible.  
Already at a safe distance I decreases step, but a movement in the pines brought me back to move faster again.  
A shadowy figure emerged from the pines and armed with a shimmering arm holding a large gun. I recognized. It was Bucky, the mask was the same, her dark hair and eyes protected by some sunglasses.  
I kept standing looking at his face barely enough to see his feelings, he pointed the gun at me. I almost screamed.  
\- Bucky hey wait! - I said showing hands in the form of peace. I noticed his brow furrowing when I said his name.  
\- who are you ? -he said in an English full of accents. Damn he is already accustomed to Russia.  
\- His arm ...- I said pointing to his arm and he looked back to fix me.  
\- Because it speaks to me like finding q me know? - He said in his deep voice. I took to approach slowly. -Stay there! - He said, turning to fix the gun in my direction.  
\- Wait ... I know you, you are James Barnes. You are an American citizen and by accident ended up being recruited by the enemy.  
-you are blefando.- he said  
\- Seriously even if I'm bluffing? Drug Bucky what they did to you? Do not you find it strange? Type you do not remember me in the operating room and cleaning?  
He removed his glasses and approached me.  
\- I do not remember anything, I do not remember who I am, I do not remember how I got here, people are strange to me. you seem to be the one that said my name. - He said, sitting on a small stone. Slowly I sat next to him.  
\- What they told you to do? Why are you here? - I said touching his metal arm.  
\- How do you know about me? - Shit! Is he also deceiving me wanting to get information from me? I took a deep breath and felt sorry for him. those eyes sea color, that blank expression made me feel sorry for him.  
\- Ok I lived in the United States, I was the girlfriend of a friend of his best friend. I worked in an espionage division there. But I myself resigned. Ai gave me a mission. You were an icon, you were a soldier. You fought in the war against the Nazis you were not a killer like this place wants you to be.  
\- And why should I trust you? - He said still suspicious of me.  
\- Because I'm telling the truth, you do not know how happy I was when I saw you training in that room. I could not spoil my mission. So I had a portion of guilt in your surgery of his arm. I did not know they wanted to put a metal in place. My particular mission is to bring you back home Bucky. You have a life there. - I said awakening a look full of shine  
\- I do not know ... - he said still afraid.  
\- I do not know what your mission but take me back to the base that I will show you something, something that will make you believe me. - I said begging  
\- They want me to kill. And then go back to the base.- was that they spoke. - I swallowed dry. Damn I can not go back  
\- So ... I mean they already know about me. More than drugs. Go back to the base pretend that eliminated me get in a dorm that is on the side of employees, enter a room with the number 14 inside a wardrobe underneath the clothing has a magazine, you want and there is a purse.  
He took a deep breath and nodded  
\- Ok so I choose to trust you and if you betray me? And say this just to get away?  
\- Trust me Bucky! If you do not trust me, who do you trust? On them? They did not say anything about you and what little I know I'm offering it to you. - I said breathing after speaking.  
\- It's ok. then at least hide. And tonight I'll meet you here in this same place. Do not run away.  
\- This application will be a little difficult if that witch find me here, not to mention the cold if not kill me before. - He took his great shaggy mantle and covered me, it was warm and soft I got dressed and I saw him walking across the ice and out of my sight.  
I smiled alone. He was alive I was fulfilling my mission, and I Hawaiian won his confidence that now left to me is to wait. Expect him to come back and wait for the cold does not kill me frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading and until next :)


	5. Projet Winter Soldier

The cold did not forgive was the most severe winter I faced in my life, my fingers seemed to freeze, even wrapped up in that super hot clothes, snow returned to fall. My tears threatened to fall. But there and if he does not return what I do? I'm a wanted by the hydra now, so my life is totally destroyed. Drugs, for which I get into this?

\- Pst! Nicoll! - Said a familiar voice. In! He returned! When I turned around he was not. It was peggy. Damn she insists still come after me.

\- Peggy hello what are you doing here? - I said in the most natural in the world.

\- What I do here ?, do not play desentendida Nicoll what you do here - she said hugging me and noticing my distress.

\- Did not answer my question. - I said cut it. She looked at me incredulously.

\- Ok ok I come take a little air. The work is very demanding and I get tired quickly, have you seen the size of that place ?! - I said laughing. She did not laugh. - Ok I was wrong to lie to you Peggy is that I got a better offer then I came here to perform a missão.- she opened her eyes, thought I was part of the hydra.

\- Nicoll Del Marco! Let's go home now! Enough of this! you are crazy? You are in the lair of the hydra and acts as if nothing happening? - Peggy told me sacodindo

\- I also wondered the same coisa.- said a voice from behind. It was witch "Barbara" again.

\- Ah hello Barbara, beautiful scar on his forehead. - I said sneering.

\- who is she? - Said Peggy

\- I am one who should worry about Peggy. - She said advancing toward me.

\- Dorothy? - Peggy said to recognizing

\- do you know her?

\- I thought your name was Charlotte. - She told me. I laughed through the nostrils

\- And I thought his was Barbara.

\- Soviet agents we have many names, names to hide our identities, names for the camouflage. You're a great Nicoll agent is not. - She said trying to induce me.

\- Sorry dear but I sozinha.- I work told me turning

\- Never turn your back on your enemy - she said trying to hit a shot in my back, but Peggy hit her in the stomach causing it to fly under the ice that covered the floor.

\- We have to get out aqui.- she told me pulling me to escape. Damn I could not I could not leave that place. The night was already falling was Bucky time comes, I could not let her get hurt and not spoil it my mission.

\- Peggy drug I can not I'm in a dangerous mission, you have to go. I do not want to see you hurt - I said trying to get rid of it.

\- what did you say? That Russian bitch almost hurt you and I who saved your life and you say you do not want to see me hurt? - She said, but Dorothy moved on ice as the speed of a hare, she advanced in my neck.

With the elbow I hit him in the neck taking her air. With a piece of trunk I hit him between the eyes making her pass out again. Peggy looked at me and took a deep breath.

\- Ok you can take care of, but Nicoll you do not know what you're getting into. - Peggy said.

\- And you know - I said Dorothy dragging the body under the thickest ice. - Ok here is enough. Now you have to go. - I said now realizing that had darkened.

 

 

POV (point of view Bucky Barnes) Basis of Russia 1946

 

She had told me that I was supposed to trust. Trust what she had said. But I failed. I failed on my first mission. I failed in believing a girl she barely knew. A girl who participated in my own surgery and I had not even seen her. This is weird.

I walked to the ward staff. The agents passed me ever noticing me, it made me uncomfortable. Followed by the fourth 14 and opened the door slowly. The room was dark. I acted quickly and subtly.

\- What you think you're doing Soldier? - Said a voice that was a little pricey. Arkady was.

\- That maybe I should ask you that? - I said, trying to be convincing. - He did not answer and took a deep breath pointing the gun in my face.

\- It's not just because you're first in training that can leave feelin Soldier out there, we are equal! We left the same project then we are equal, stop stalling and tell immediately what you are doing in that room - he said exalting. I manti the form and returned to search the room.

\- The hydra gave me a mission to eliminate one tenant who was the staff here, I'm just doing my job and what you're doing here Arkady? I will not ask another vez.- I said pointing my AK 43 for your face. He stepped back. He always noticed that always sent out until well from training. Still grumbling he left the still incredulous room.

Wasting no time I opened the closet where was the bag she said. There were several underwear and a brown folder.

Scattered all items in the bed and looked at one by one. I had a very similar picture with me and protocols guide. There had all the information from our database.

I took a deep breath and opened his mouth in a full format "The" Damn! she was telling the truth was wronged! I closed my things and put again in the same hiding place. Leaves without them to see me and went back to where she was.

 

POV OFF

 

Peggy still arguing about whether I go back with her.

\- Peggy comes to increasing discussion i know you want to protect my friend but can not! You are on your mission. And surely you do not have time for all this is not.

\- Yes and besides I am in the beginning of it, the clues that lead me to always find anything, but you can come with me Nicoll, know that we are not having this mission by RCE can work together oh yes I can take care of você.- she said before making a face and fall in front of me. When I looked Bucky stood pointing his gun at us.

\- Ohh shit Bucky! You got it! You hit my friend! - I said and despairing and trying to raise her from the ice. Peggy looked soft. Drogaa !!!

\- I thought she was hostile. Do not worry, it will only sleep for a few minutos.- he said making me breathe a little more relieved.

\- Help me get her daqui.- I said trying to lift it. But he quite easily picked her up and put on his shoulder. I swallowed dry.

\- Eh I slept in mais.- I said walking beside her. - I thought you were not coming.

-I saw you was placed he also said half muffled because of his mask.

\- Can remove his mask in my presence Bucky, I showed that you can trust me. - He removed the mask and smiled at me. Our her smile was perfect. I felt my cheeks burn.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we get to a highway. I had a car stopped and a man looking from one side to the other.

\- hang on. That's Edwin Jarvis - I said a little more loudly. Jarvis turned sharply to know where he had heard that voice.

-Hello?! Whoever leave immediately! - He also said terrified. Our more than softie! As Peggy still has partnered with him?

\- I will, take it I do not think leaving me give. -I said

\- How you take it if you can not even hold her arm - he said making fun of my face.

\- How - I said whispering

\- Go together okay.

\- what? Can not you see it's softy? If you see it in this state carrying Peggy Carter in the shoulders and still masked and armed him surtaria! - I said, but nothing prevented him from putting the mask and support your gun and pull me with his left arm.

More than shit most stubborn man!

We came out of the thicket that was covered in snow and surprised.

\- Miss Carter -! Jarvis said between his teeth.

\- Expect Mr Jarvis is not what you're thinking, we saved her life, I need to take it back and when she wakes up to tell her I'm sorry. - I said watching Bucky approach Jarvis and he away every step.

Bucky put her in his arms and pulling out my arm

\- Miss Del Marco - 'said Jarvis calling my attention. He seemed confused by what reason I was there with that mysterious masked man.

\- No problem Mr. Jarvis, I'm second only my way.

We suminos gradually until we arrived at the same place where we were, but there was someone there. Drug was weighed Arkady.

Bucky put his hand over my torso moving away from the view of the blonde, who desperately looking for clues.

\- Drug what he's doing here? - I asked almost whispering.

\- He's looking for me and I will eliminate them.- Bucky said putting his mask back highlighting its dark, sad eyes again. I quickly seugrei his arm, I could not see it become what the hydra wanted.

\- Bucky no, wait, do not see that this is what the hydra want? turn you into a killer? you are not a killer Bucky! Remember this! - I also said holding his arm. he looked at me and whispered desperately.

\- Because I have a strange feeling now? - My heart raced. Ai drug what he meant by that, we barely knew each other right!

\- I believe it is their super senses activating itself Soldier. - Said a voice behind us. I saw Bucky popping eyes and bow your head. I turned abruptly was Zola. Big Shit - Take them back to the base design Winter soldier is not in fim.- Zola said to Arkady and some doctors / scientists who were there.

They applied an injection in it, the effect seemed fast. Bucky fell asleep.

\- Hope you will do with it - I said trying to drop the filthy hands of Akardy Bucky.

\- I think you should worry about what we will do with you queridinha.- said Zola waving to other doctors / scientists who put a bag on my head and suffocated me.

 

 

✩✩✩✩✩

 

I woke up with eyes burning despite being closed. My head hurt, my breath was scarce. Many noises filled my ears, my consciousness did not know where to look. Gemi. I moaned softly as though still remember what happened. Bucky ... Damn where they put Bucky?

\- Good morning Miss Kudrin.- I knew that voice. Zola was new. Do not wait ... Kudrin? Who's he talking about? Forced to open my eyes. Yes he was looking directly at me.

\- Who is your Kudrin covered - I said through gritted teeth. I searched the room and startled me. Bucky was there he was with a different uniform. Her hair looked more grown up and his empty expression was broader.

\- Pay attention to me, his name is Lyudmila Kudrin, you're a scientist, and is here to carry out its mission. - Zola said trying to control me.

\- You're crazy - I still said repairing.

\- You're not funcionando.- said one of the scientists.

\- Kazarov patience, patience, come with me Miss Nicoll. - He said reaching out to help me get off the stretcher. I refused and went alone. Drug Peggy was right where I went into?

We walked back through the corridors, and we found some young girls fighting in a special room

\- These are his apprentices, Nicoll, they are your search. - Zola said to me I swallowed dry. More than fuck he was talking about?

\- What did you do with Bucky. - I said seriously.

\- We just expanded his mind. we made a new me what he already is. - Said Zola walking quietly. I felt like hitting this quietly.

\- But he's someone else, he does not remember me, he hardly recognized me! - I sighed.

\- This is the miracle of science Nicoll, we have many soldiers with questionable abilities, we give a serum, train, and we call winter Soldiers (winter soldiers).

\- Soldiers winter? That's what they are doing with turning it into weapons? This will never work. You are lunatics and crazy! - I said hitting the head softly and running through the halls, but ran into the human pole Arkady.

\- Where you think you will miss Kudrin? - He said grabbing my arm. But who the hell is Kudrin?

\- Stop calling me that and drop me your pumped !! - I said trying to get rid of it.

\- See with your own eyes Miss Kudrin! Our Winter Soldier project worked, and we have plenty of soldiers to carry out my plans! say, the plans of the hydra! - I said Zola dragging me to a strange room and an electric chair.

\- Do not wait! That will do !!!!! - I cried desperately, my body shook my heart was already in the throat, they called the appliances in my head and just felt a deep shock.


	6. Project

One afternoon, didn't even look like one afternoon, it was cold. The cold didn't seem to leave that parents. I watched my legs walking the halls, dark a place that looked like an old mansion. My mind was a mess, I remember basic things, I remembered who I was, I remembered everything.

-Miss Kudrin? The doctor is waiting for you.-Kudrin. I remember this name. Damn I remember everything. I couldn't risk my neck I could not help them to find out that I'm not in control of them.

-.-I said walking the following went through a Hall of mirrors and saw a white-haired creature. Was I. My god what have you done to me?

I got the one room had a strange man and Zola looking smiling at me.

-Good afternoon Nicoll said Zola, I swallowed dry, I had to hide. I did and she the franzi theater. I looked from side to side, pretending he was looking for with whom he spoke. -Ms. Nicoll. He also said referring to me

-are you referring to me? -I said pretending to play dumb with me. I didn't know that Hydra had me put an alias. -Zola smiled satisfied, thinking that the process they had done had worked.

They talked nonsense, things I didn't understand, they were making a new serum. Hours after so much conversation out quietly and went back across the dark corridors and I was surprised with Bucky done with Arkady at his side. Damn I couldn't give clues.

Weak smile for two and gave an evil stare that I didn't even know I had. Arkady was masked as Bucky was also, follow my steps back to p room I thought was really was that. I closed the door immediately and cried.

Damn Nicoll. Where did you go? Now you're that Lyudmila Kudrin, for fuck's sake what do they want from me? -I grumbled to myself.

I looked in the mirror and saw a girl lost, a white-haired girl, who is now a Soviet British working for hydra in disguise. I don't want any part of it. Suddenly I heard the roar of the door opening.

-Miss Kudrin, it's time to meet the girls of your project. – said the strange man. I sighed deeply and unburdened

-More that project that are talking about what they're talking about?

-My lady is the Black Window. – said the man thought I already knew. we look forward ok? he said smiling and pointing to the closet.

-Many have not had luck to try the serum that the kgb ¹ developed.-said a voice coming from inside my room. I was looking for crazy. It Was Dorothy.

Wait I thought you were ...

-Dead? It takes a real professional to me so fast Miss Del Marco. -She said knowing my surname.

Wait how do you know my name? -I said closing his fists.

-I found after searching her dummy, I see that is good in combat, but I doubt you can teach those girls the true meaning of the kgb. -She said sitting working on the hemline.

-What do you want from me? -I said confused.

-Zola gave as a gift to the kgb in Exchange for soldiers and stuff that I don't know what it is, now you're part of us honey and accept that things get easier for you.

-dream.-I said walking back and forth in the room.

-do you really think you can still save him? You're now an object of destruction Nicoll, now you run the project, he's already lost inside it is now a part of hydra member.-She said more convinced than ever. I couldn't I had to cry. He had believed in me, but all was for water below

-I'll still save it and if I don't save it I will give this assignment to someone.-I said opening my wardrobe and looking super clothes. tacky.

-you really are a waste Nicoll. Oh don't actually Lyudmila Kudrin. She said after taking a fright with the wardrobe door closing and I going out determined to finish my mission.

The hydra can not control my mind through brainwashing, the kgb can't control me, but do it come to my favor and carry out my mission successfully.

 

Info:

¹ kgb: Russian intelligence agency who played in the Communist regime.

 


	7. The other person in me

I was back in those wet and shadowy corridors, now I was more aware than ever of what was going on, my life was upside down. I took a deep breath and put his head in place, I had to look more convincing as possible.

I want all the girls ' names and characteristics in my hands, then contact me with Zola, I want to have a little talk with him.-I said, taking attitudes. The world would one day know what happened behind the doors of the hydra. The world would one day know what really happened.

The man immediately obeyed, and disappeared through the halls without a trace. My mission was over, then get out of the base in search of Bucky.

I walked again in the heavy snow. Some agents were training under the storm that was. That was scary. I didn't know where to go, and didn't even know where the base where Bucky was. I walked and I followed my instincts.

My uniform was weird but charming. I felt Ra's al ´ gul ¹ seemed medieval, the was suitable for the local climate. Walking in slow steps. I felt like I was being watched. I kept walking without a backward glance, the frozen branches denounced anonymous observer's footsteps. He seemed not to be professional in espionage. I shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out my gun, still without looking back, I took my hand out of his pocket quietly, suddenly a twig broke making a big noise. I turned quickly shooting who was ahead. The person strayed hiding from brings a tree. I also did the same, my breathing was heavy. It was the first time he faced someone like that.

-  _Кто там? ..._ (Who's there?) I said noticing the way I had spoken. Damn how I learned Russian in a few days?

-Surrender and no one gets hurt.-the man mumbled in a perfect English. I knew that voice

-.-I was back talking about my English, and my voice was already getting a bit evil. The strange man came back walking, I pressed my eyes and bit his lip, out of the back of the tree and faced. Drug was Thompson.

-Nicoll? What happened to your hair? – He said lowering the gun – I didn't think I'd find you here! -I swallowed dry and still with the gun pointed at your face.

Who is Nicoll? -I said pretending not to know

Not funny, and what are you wearing? -I'm sorry Thompson ... I thought I shot in your arm, but I took a hit back near my leg – what are you doing girl! -his arm was bleeding I was fighting tears, he ran towards me trying some hand-to-hand fight.

-you will regret it, you lay in mi. .. -my voice was cut off with a punch in my direction, my leg rapidly involved in his arm by bending the same until he howls in pain. I used the push against him and involved my other leg around his neck

-Ni ... Coll ... he moaned trying to get rid of me, my eyes snapped open, damn what am I doing? I'm trying to kill one of my former colleagues? I quickly released leaving him panting. Run away as fast as I could to find the hydra base where I was before.

Pulled myself together and went back to walk quietly. Inside the establishment.

The man who had seen the first time I went there was still there like always walking the halls like a ghost. I pulled with contempt.

Where's the Winter Soldier.-I said seriously as an authority.

-My lady it's classified. He said, I arqueei the eyebrow and smile ironic.

-Confidential? Is same? – I grabbed his neck and pressed the leaving out of air.

-Miss Kudrin said Zola watching up ahead. As soon as I released my neck and I've been heavy.

-Where is he?

-He who? -Zola I thought of my interest.

-Winter Soldier, I need it!-I said keeping everything under control.

But he is still in the testing phase of our project, he's on the ice. -My heart froze when he said that. Oh damn he was frozen and once again suffering without me seeing.

-Then remove it-I said ordering.

-Miss Kudrin, I think you have more important business, the girls are waiting for you should be very eager to meet you and. ..

-Doc Zola, I think the subject of girls not interested right now, who's going to take care of them is me, don't you remember I met with the Doctor Meliatozv he told me all about the projects that are going on here in Russia. You Germans.

-Swiss ...-He said interrupting me

Whatever, you think you are allies of Germany? They are little doesn't care about you, they have the advantage of using them against the Americans and then discards. You know what the KGB means Doctor? -He opened his mouth in a format of "the" to try to answer. -It means that we have the best strategies, and the best ways to get rid of and hide. That's why you need us, because if we cut our beautiful help, you would be just a bunch of guys running around with guns, so going back to my first question where's the Winter Soldier? -I said in conclusion no let him answer.

-Oh, come with me-he said dejectedly and eating my "h" I smiled satisfied. – I see that the KGB did to her right is already with a spirit of leadership.

-Great leaders inspire greatness in others Doc – I said reminding me of the Captain.

When we got to the room, the refrigerator was with its true meaning

Remove him from the ice, Said Zola for some employees who were there.

But Sir, it's a mission?

It's a mission.-He talked about looking at my face which is masked. The temperature was increasing, the ice was melting, shortly after the House was opened and the naked body of the soldier was being put on the stretcher.

-I believe that this is not a vision that a lady, wanted to see. "said Zola trying to pull me by the arm.

No, this is a vision that I wanted to see ....-my affections was visible to all. -Bucky-I muttered almost inaudible. -I want to talk to him alone. -My voice authoritative skirt and my eyes cold, frightened who was in the room.

-Let's-said Zola leaving the room and leaving us alone.

He was pale, looked like he was dead, its good entreabria and her breathing started getting heavy. Damn it was cold that place! I called a kind of camera hot light ajar the warmed slowly. I could see the scars that formed around your bionic arm, it reminded me of the surgery.

-Oh Bucky ...-I said resting my hands on his face frozen.

-Nicoll ... he moaned softly, but enough to hear.

-I'm here ...-I helped him turn his face. His blue eyes met mine.

-You promised ...-his lips were subtle his hoarse voice was breathtaking to me

-Yes I know! And that's why I'm here, for us out of this horrible place. -A smile in the corner of his lip was doing an awakening in me too.

-Our plan failed, what do we do now? -He tried to sit, but realized that I was completely naked. His face was taken by a pale color, began to take color your cheekbones if avermelharam giving look embarrassed.

-Come on, follow me, and act like a soldier that they always wanted. I have another plan, I expect you to trust me again Bucky.-my hands were playing that your shoulder hot trembled to friction. He nodded and found his clothes in a closet.

After he was done, I went back to my dark side again.

-What will you do with it? He's one of our best, we need him here.-Zola was holding firm on my arm while I was trying to convince me.

-Their moaning, and unneeded trivia are disposable to me Doctor. Will be notified what's going to happen to him, and don't worry about the Alliance with the KGB is safe for now, unless you use my great capacity for persuasion to break this.-Bucky looked at me in a strange way, he seemed not to understand the person I was now, but weak smile to show that everything was fine. He relieved. Zola swallowed dry and frowned in response. I massaged her shoulder and smiles ironic.-you have a good evening Doc Zola. -We went out to a suitable vehicle for snow.

***

 

We spent a few minutes in silence, Bucky was driving, he looked passive want to ask something, but if handled.

-You do not need all this revulsion Bucky. Can ask.-I said setting the horizon.

That was really you, or a part of the Nicoll who still don't know? – Their eyes were fixed on the horizon.

-There are many things we still don't know about me Bucky, but can discard this personality, because that's not me. I can say I'm good at mounting plays. -He laughed through the nose

I see that I'm going to have to learn a lot-of happiness came to sonsidão, I was remembering

They tried to erase my mind, Zola tipped off the KGB, that I wasn't delectable, they then recruited me as a new scientist/I don't know what. They want me to coach girls Bucky. They have changed me, they painted my hair white, changed my identity to Lyudmila Kudrin. I'm almost. – Bucky listened carefully to my moans. On what I went through of course was nothing compared to what he went through. Sorry I shouldn't say that.

-Hey, you can say whatever you want, you can tell me, besides we are all in this together is not. There are things that I can't remember. And there are things that I remember. Sometimes some ties see in my memory, the color blue is prevalent in my mind. Noise of railway station or a train, I don't know who that is, those things are the ones that I do my best not to forget when they take me to that room. But when you came into my life I think his name was the first thing I didn't want to forget.

So that was the reason they go out your mind, and you still remember my name-an involuntary smile formed on my mouth.

-Yes, I struggled when I captured that day I thought I was dead Nicoll. I felt a real coward to let you catch them, I don't even know what to say.

-Don't worry, I'm good at surviving.-I said plucking a contagious laugh. But then came the silence when we reached the door of the KGB.

-And now? he said after a pause.

-Will happen things Bucky. Things I wouldn't want that to happen. Things I regret deeply for it.

-If you're going to regret it, so don't do it.

-It is important to continue with the cover, I can't let me be dead right now, or risk of KGB erase my memory and this time it works. I ask only one thing. Don't call me Nicoll, call me Kudrin. Lyudmla Kudrin, and don't forget Bucky I'm doing this to ensure our escape. If I fail or die one of those girls will be your key to the door. -He looked scared with my mood swings and that dark matter.

Leave the car in the middle of the snow at the base. I took a deep breath and lifted his head, moved quickly towards an agent.

Where is the list you asked for? -I said still in motion

Miss your list is in your living room soon left. – said the Agent trying to follow my steps in a hurry. I came in the room immediately finding a cream-colored folder.

There was a list of girls, all young people between 12 to 20 years. All with strong and healthy, but a had called my attention:

 

 **Name:** Alianovna Natalia Romanova

 **Age:** 19 years

 **Nationality:** Russia, Stalingrad

 **Next of kin:** Taras Romanoff

 **Skills** : great in persuasion, weapons, and combat.

 **Difficulty of seizure:** Yes (x) No ()

 **If Yes, describe the reason** : The girl had a great teacher, sources say that is a mutant called Wolverine ², the soldiers were slaughtered, and his face of innocent girl is dangerous.

 

I swallowed dry and closed the folder.

-Something scare you and Bucky said I still repairing. I did.

It was nothing, it is better to accommodate because later I have work for you. -I said keeping the folder in the drawer and watching him go out the way you came in.

Things were changing, this Black Window project, has already proved to be something pretty serious. Which of course I didn't want to be a part of it. But it was necessary. I noticed a commotion outside. Get out and ran into the little guy of Zola.

Did you think I'd leave you alone with him?

                                                                                                      ......

 

 

RA's al ghul ¹: DC comics supervillain and an enemy of Batman.

Wolverine ²: mutant from Marvel Comics Hero

                                                                                                                  .....

 


	8. Crazy mind

Swiss Garden GNOME that was in front of me babbling things that my conscience didn't understand, because he was nervous of more to see his face again. My breathing was my ally, so I tried to use it.

-Mr Zola, but what brings you here. -I said knowing perfectly well what was going on.

I said I had released my finest soldier, I didn't say I would give it as a gift to you.

-don't trust me-I said trying to be more convincing.

-Miss Kudrin, here we trust each other, but we have our limitations with newbies. – my girl's lecherous expression returned to serious. I just turned around and went to the room.

Bucky was sitting by wrapping bandages in his hand, he seemed ready to fight.

-Lady Kudrin, the girls are already waiting for you, as well as Mr Petrovitch.. – said one of the agents delivering me a Clipboard. Damn who is this Petrovitch?

I walked in slow steps, but my delay made him leave the room and see me walking like a turtle in the hallway.

-feels good Miss Kudin?

-Yes I'm fine, and I'm Kudrin, and not Kudin. -I said rolling my eyes. My heart sped up. Will the middle tones of blue-haired man and cold expression was such Petrovitch?

-come and they are waiting for us. We chose the best, our base did not have a specialized structure that the KGB offers us, besides the training that you will the provide, along with the formula of serum designed, our not looking forward to that.-fuck a lot to process, and I didn't know the half of it all.

-You must be Petrovitch-I said showing the least interested as possible.

Yes, sorry my ways my name is Ivan Petrovitch, at your service. He said reaching out to greet me. Sighed slowly and looked at the girls.

-Okay, my name is Lyudmila Kudrin. -I hate that name-you will be my care prepare that the nightmare is just beginning. Come on I want a row, fast!. -sat in front of a desk and looked at Ivan.-will create the bushes if you get there on foot. -the girls rushed and did a line. And the first was the girl fearful eyes.-state your name. She stuttered but didn't say anything. – don't worry girl, that was some pressure that heads that I learned while working. Let's say your name.

-Natalia-she said dry

-How old are you Natalia?

-20.-She was really dry to speak. And really was the girl I had seen the plug in first. There was no way it had to be my back-up plan.

-very well Miss Romanova.-I read in the file, it shook a little but kept her composure. I studied carefully from the girl who struggled to stand.

She's very good, sometimes she falters at times, but ...

-interrupt my reading Mr Petrovitch, if I will not be forced to throw it out the window. I heard a few Snickers. -Found this funny girls?-they denied and peeled off the ground in the form of submission. ok – I thought so. Because I thought it was funny. And the Lord Petrovitch, thought it was funny? "he started laughing nonsense and nodded. Zola watching from afar he wanted proof that no longer existed in the old sweet Nicoll in me, and I had to prove it, I had to be the Russian KGB. -If you think that's funny, we're going there in a reserved room. I want all coming too! -I said with a smile a little sarcastic in the face. Damn q shit I was doing?

We walked into a training room. Bucky was there, training with some agents who were defeated easily by them.

-Soldier!-I told him to leave the stage, he unhesitatingly went down and helped me up.

-haha, if you think you're going to defeat me miss Kudrin, that is out of the question.-said Ivan, and I really didn't know if he was going to beat me, and didn't even know him, but I kept my composure and showed me cold.

-Let's go!, is already turning yellow? Or doubt my ability? -He got cocky. Macho.

I don't hit ladies-he kept babbling.

-don't tell me you're ready to give up when you get up here, it's an insult to me Mr Petrovitch Let's show what you've got! He tried to hit me with a punch, but I went with the same tactic that I had done with Thompson, I wrapped my leg in his arm and bent. -First mistake! -my voice echoed as a microphone. – never reach your enemy without knowing it-I said talking trims the girls who watched carefully. – flexibility is an important weapon for you girls. -my leg bent even more Ivan's arm that already showed a different coloration.

-Okay, okay can you release me?-he said between his teeth.

-of course Sir. – I loosened his arm and he took a deep breath, massaging the same. With a kick without mercy on your face, it fell splashing blood on the blue stage. – Today we learned a lesson girls. A lady never loses his composure and his ferocity. Today baptize this room as the red room. I believe I know why that name. -Walked off the dais and down gently. The girls looked at me with some trepidation and curiosity. -Are excused for their rooms. -and you're coming with me. I said to Bucky. I hadn't noticed your face before, but he was stunned and still trying to guess who it was that was on the Dais, Lyudmila Kudrin Or Nicoll Del Marco.

We walked silently to my room, but Zola stopped us again in the halls.

-Beautiful, more than Beautiful!

I am beautiful, was realizing it now? What's in your head. a brain or just wind? -I said annoyed.

-No, I mean your presentation! Worthy and drawn! -I raised an eyebrow and I did pout.

-Thank you Mr Zola, now if you will excuse me, I need to get my strength back and get back to my work, if I may.-He looked at me and looked for Bucky with a suspicious look. What this asshole are you thinking?!

-of course, and don't forget, after their training, we want the Lady in the room of the science of KGB because Let's start the serum. Damn the serum, I forgot about him.

-don't worry, I will be there. I said almost passing over it.

***

 

My room changed his cubicle for a total comfort, I became, the more cold and got what I wanted.

I don't know if that was really you Nicoll or if was Lyudmila said Bucky lying in my bed without taking off your boots.

-Can you believe that I wasn't Bucky, I'm a nice girl. -I said lying at his side. -you know you're on top of my bed with dirty boots with mud and ice? -He quickly withdrew and pretended he wasn't with them before. I laughed through his nose.

It's very good is with someone who is willing to help me, like risking his life for me. -blue eyes met mine so simple.

I didn't have a good life there. Besides someone gave me this mission. And I'll carry it out Bucky, I promised this and I'm going to promise again! I'm going to save this place.

-and if it doesn't work.-his voice sounded hoarse and made me shudder.

-don't say that! I will do what I can and what I cannot. -I saw a smile in the corner of his lip and his cold hand on my face.

-so beautiful. "he mumbled, examining me. He removed my gloves carefully and analyze my body. -beautiful. -your lips carefully put on my warm so our skin cold. – Let Me in ... He said with his eyes closed, but mine were well wide open after what he said. What?!. I pigarreei so shameful.

-How?

-Nicoll, you know what I mean. -choked with saliva and closed my eyes. Seconds after I opened, and he was the way he came into the world.

Oh god, I forgot something! -I said trying to raise that bed, which was average, then it got too big for me. His bionic arm involved my waist and pulled me against his body, that was hot.

I can't believe the fearless Nicoll Del Marco, the American bandeirosa won't face that.

-I'm British. -I said making you laugh. His laugh was cute and contagious. -and I'm not bandeirosa! -I turned the staring face to face-I face so I do not call Nicoll Del Marco! -my lips have asked ticket to his own who were gladly waiting for mine. His hand massaged my back that were heavy for the day. Your beard grown used to scratch on my Chin means me goose bumps.

A knock at the door interrupted us, making me nervous.

-who is?

It's time the ice Soldier, this is for your health, you know that, come on it's time.

Damn Nicoll, they're put there again.-his words hurt me, I couldn't see him suffer.

He won't today. He's under my services, and don't you dare disturb me if you don't want to do meal with your own fingers.

-s.-Yes Miss. Bucky looked at me assustado.eu smile trims calm nerves.

-Sometimes you scare me-he returned to devour my lips without shame.

That was a strange moment for me. Damn I was screwing my job instead of taking him home safely. My thoughts betray me, my internal apathy was not noticed for it, but I felt like I was apprehensive and afraid to fail.

***

Gone in the morning my eyes struggled to stay closed to my vision was still blurry a robust figure was standing watching me.

what the hell is that? – I asked still sleepily.

-the training has already started, today you're going to the laboratory room.-Damn I knew that voice was Arkady.

now is my personal aide Arkady? Because if it is, you're fired.

-Don't miss Kudrin, I'm just a soldier.-He said before walking out of my room. Set me quickly, but only there I stopped to fix a thing. Where was Bucky?

I looked at the toilet and nothing, I looked under the bed and nothing. Leaves in a hurry and found Ivan with his arm bandaged I laughed internally. Shit! This is not me!

-Ivan? I called your attention nps runners

-senhrita I see that Kudrin woke up well today. We are already in training, the soldiers are already in the "red room" – your last words came out in a whisper. Just listening to his words and not answered, get straight to it without giving any explanations.

The girls were being trained, some fighting against each other, and against some soldiers, but Bucky was not there. I saw Zola sitting in the corner doing some notes on his Clipboard. I approached sharply

where's the Winter Soldier?-I said sitting next to the Midget

which one do you want?

-excuse me? ...

-Miss, Winter Soldier is the name of the project, they all receive the name of Winter Soldier, then you have to specify.

Why Arkady has its own name?

He is an exception as well as Dmitri there.-I looked directly to him was the same guy that I had first seen frozen when I entered at the base of the hydra.

-I mean the other.

-ah yes the other. He is on a mission.

-Why don't you give it a name?

He's a piece under construction, there's always collapses in sweat mind, he is strong your skills are undeniable we cannot let him at risk.

-ok if you're not going to give him a name I will give. James-Zola looked scared.

you pretend it's not?

I pretend? Faking what?

-pretend you don't remember anything and that the Nicoll which still exists in you is dead.

-Doc Zola. You don't get it. You think that messing with people's minds not brings consequences? I can remember some things, but what you did to me in that room made me, turned me into something powerful and different I feel it in my mind. You messed with the wrong British.

Out without looking back, did not know his reaction or what he would do with me, but I was aware that he wanted to leave the House in order, or whether it will erase my mind.

Leaves again the base on that freezing cold, I didn't know if Zola was lying, if Bucky was really on a mission or if it was frozen. I decided to think positive means. Snow was less strong than before, I could feel the asphalt on the ground the branches of branches were already sample and traces of car on the road. Could not follow on towards the Woods, always gave me bad luck or someone of CERS could be there.

If you're behind him he left on a mission to far away from here.-was Dorothy.

-didn't do questions.

I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. And then discovered the meaning of the KGB?

-don't give me mantras or explanations of history today honey, I need to find him.

-I said. Why don't you believe me?

-that makes me believe you? Give me a reason why I don't pull your face that your cow body ridiculous.-She looked at me somewhat surprised at my ferocity. Damn what's happening to me? -look go find your course, and leave me alone, please? – She raised his hands in the shape of peace and left without making jokes.

Sitting on a log near the forest that had a view of the base of the hydra. I felt lonely, off course and not knowing what was happening to me.

I've watched you for a few days.-was the same voice that conquered me. He emerged amid the branches.

-don't scare me like that Bucky.

-If you stay here one more day, they will destroy you, Nicoll. They will turn you into something you're not. Maybe I don't have a solution, I don't want that.

No James, forget it! I told you! I'll give a way! -my nerves were already boiling. -is there something wrong with me, sometimes I can't control his mouth.

that's why I do not accept that their mission, before I was excited, but now I feel for you.

-.-I said reaching out to pull him closer to me. He was in uniform as always. Settled my head on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

-they made me kill someone ...

 


	9. Fear

We were sitting on the trunk and Bucky confessed.

-they made me kill someone ...

What do you mean? Kill someone literally? -got scared with what he had told me

Yes, kill! They sent me to a mission in Japan, it was like I was the need to eliminate the targets that haunt my country.

Bucky but this is not your country.

I know that, but sometimes I feel part of this place, as if I had lost something in this place. -I looked at your bionic arm and took a deep breath.

you want to tell me what happened or didn't feel good about this?-I felt a psychologist asking these questions

It was a young Japanese girl, she was in the shower and he took a deep breath and forced his lips as if were having strong memories. -She reacted and I just shot at close range. She died in my arms, looking at my face covered. "he looked sad himself.

-oh Bucky ....-I pulled his face closer to mine. -don't blame yourself for it, you were following orders.

-Sometimes I feel confused, and sometimes I do not regret it.

-do you regret now?

-No. -your "no" dry made me swallow dry. Shit the hydra is now the consuming. Sell ice cream from the shore of a ravine made us tremble sitting on that log.

-come on, we can't stay here. If we're not going to stay like frozen statues sitting here.-He stood up, supporting his weapon on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers in my. We were like a couple.--know they can't see us like that isn't it? "he looked at me with a smile on her face.

-Lyudmila?

-is Nicoll, stop fooling around.

I'm sorry, I love see your face nervous.

-I do not say the same. -We laughed until the entry of the hydra. Zola was like a white tree stump standing at the door waiting for us.

-fun for today? -Zola told us crossing your arms so dissatisfied.

-So what? -I said going straight to the red room

wait I don't think he's going to miss today. We have plans for him.

-What are your plans? Freeze it?

-It is necessary, if not his health conditions get worse.

-Necessary? Tell me what part is needed to freeze a person?!

-Miss Kudrin. Not in front of our patient!

-don't give me that doctor patient! James is perfectly fine!

-no more disputed. Soldier. Come with me. -Zola came out with an authoritative position. Bucky gave shoulders and followed him. It was like he was pulled by strings.

Beating out feet into the lab, and I completely forgot about the red room.

-What do you want from me?

-today is the day of doing the serum. -Holy shit! I didn't know that chemistry or biology. And if I pretend that I knew I could kill those girls who were inside.

-Oh. wait a minute, I'm going to get ready, get my personal equipment and soon I will be back. -bolt the corridors as quickly as possible, but my feet stopped so abruptly in a room. Was the engine room. Bucky was stuck like a wire support the room was all of wires, it was like a command room. Zola was there and some scientists. Bucky was conscious, he saw me standing at the door looking for her was that scared me.

Bucky ...-I whispered, a scientist saw me standing at the door

-Miss Kudrin what are you doing here? You can't stay here. – He said closing the doors in front of me.

I just stood there looking like a mummy gasped. What the hell was that???

 

**

I came back walking this time in slow steps to where I was. My eyes revealed my apathy, I was still shocked om it. Finally I had arrived at my destination, was the room of Zola. It had all the experiments of the winter Soldier project. Including the serum.

I closed the door behind me and open all the papers, there had blueprints and sketches and notes.

It was obvious that I wasn't going to read it all, but I read the necessary.

Body resistance formula

Prepare the common serum [PH ²---the Naco ² + acrecimo + C19 H28 O2 Fe]

Observe the reaction of the brain and do tests watching neurons. [...]

It was really complicated to me. the formula of the winter Soldier project, was not the same form of Captain America and a formula of body resistance. So that's why they froze Bucky and others.

I couldn't simply copy the same serum of Zola, he could tell real quick, but I couldn't invent a and run the risk of killing many girls. I don't have a choice.

I grabbed a pen and paper and rewrote the formula this time by changing a few things. I risked everything and that it was time. I came quickly back to the lab room and there they were working on something that I didn't understand.

-I didn't. Here you are. Let's start? -I gave the paper with the formula rewritten. My hands were sweating cold, my mouth dry. an agent took the paper and looked.

-It's perfect! How I get to that point?-my answer, I was just thinking about what was happening to him. That was too much for me. The officer noticed the vacuum and went back to work.

I watched the whole process, and finally the serum was ready. A serum that I didn't even know for serving. But that would be applied in innocent girls.

 

Already in the freezer the formula was still intact inside a small fridge. My course was now go back and analyze all those girls, only one could be contemplated using the serum.

Always when I get nervous or hesitant way in slow steps. I never want the unexpected moment arrives. This is my greatest despair, but unfortunately I got as far as the door. Big shit, so I became involved in this? Look where I ended up.

-Good afternoon Miss Kudrin. We will begin to enforce our tests today. Here's your list with the names and spaces reserved to annotate the qualities and faults of the candidates-said Ivan teaching me. The mind I thanked. But I had to look hard.

-It is not necessary to teach me how to fill out a Clipboard Sir Petrovitch.-He nodded and left forlorn. I sat in a comfortable chair and watched the girls in training. Two of them called me attention. One was obvious, Natasha, but there was another. She was blonde, and his fighting instinct was incredibly killer. Your looking greedy, his athletic body looked like hitting very well with the serum that I designed. In fact I don't even know if that is really a serum.

She did everything to be noticed. Their agile movements knock any enemy, the other girls had no chance against her. But there was a time when Natasha proved to be smarter, their antics were more effective, thus managing to defeat her. At the end she looked right at me, with a sarcastic smile on her face. But a punch of Arkady made her fly from the dais.

The fight is not over yet baby! -I said being cold outside. Arkady was going to strike again but I stopped him.

-Akardy! "he looked at me just following orders. I got up from the Chair and went over to the girl.-Lesson 3 never rest easy in their hostile environment. There's always a bigger fish.-I said helping her raise. All the showers.

I had to sort all the girls, but didn't know who was who. Dmitri, come with me. Dmitri was one of the winter soldiers, I wasn't too fond of Akardy, also by the fact that he tried to kill me before.

I sat at my desk and I started to take notes and observations.

-Dimitri, where's James?-I asked drought. He looked at me scared

\- e.. I don't know Miss.

-I believe you know. Just tell me please.

-freezing. They sometimes put us when they see that there's something wrong. -Drug but what was wrong with him? He seemed perfectly fine!

-ok, thanks, you're excused.-I told him. But an agent came to see me.

-Lady Kudrin. Visit. -Visit? What do you mean you don't know anyone in Russia!

 


	10. Where am I?

Someone was to visit me in my Office. I was tense, but how? Was Bucky? I was still shocked by that scene. I wanted him back, I want him on my side. I ordered the agent sent to this mysterious person enter. Was already giving me chills.

On entering the room the two creatures frightened me. It was Peggy and Howard they were undercover and they didn't seem to recognize me. Since I was different with that white hair ridiculous.

Hi Miss am Mr Kudrin Wai, Manager of armaments and distributions of the United States, this is my assistant Cora. -He lied blatantly, he was horrible on lies, but I convince women

-close the door.-I said without looking at their faces.-What do you think you're doing here? -their tranquil expressions changed to tense.

We're in a blink we need signatures and interviews for this to happen.

I know how it happens.-after revealing his name he smiled nervous.

I think you're confusing things. – I feel your gaze and smile back.

Howard Stark, an American in the middle of the Russian soil. Oh, and thanks for ordnance. They are very useful! But I believe that Russia has already cut translations with any country in the West since the war ended. -I left in a vacuum, but Peggy discussed.

-There are translations, the kgb know they need supplies, and that the best supplies comes from stark industries. -She said taking forward. I was really happy to see you. I miss the old Peggy. But she was messing with something that she didn't know what it was.

-The girlfriend of the Sentinel of liberty! Peggy is not? -realized she swallow dry.-listen to Peggy I should get back to your business than to stay here discussing things that have no purpose.

you think this is a joke? Who are you? she said playing against me.

I'm a spy on a mission. -I said without saying another word. My mind was controlling me.

-spy? The warrant for who?

Since when did my life thusly Stark?

-hey wait I know that tone! Damn Nicoll is you? -He discovered me.

-Nicoll is no longer here. -Peggy lifted the Chair quickly towards me

I can't believe they did this to you! I told him to leave as it was time! -She told me sacolejando

Peggy! listen to me! Get your things and come back for the CERs and forget what happened here. I will cover you.

-went crazy Nicoll? Think I'm going to leave you here? And more what the hell did they do to you? -I took a deep breath.

It's not easy to explain Peggy. Just go. It's not safe here. I'm not going to lie we've met a few times and I said go before for their safety. Just do it again. For me "Pegg"! -my normal side begged for her to come back to the United States. Be in the hydra's Lair was not safe for her.

-still time Nicoll, the same way that we're going to make is your chance to come back with us.

I told Howard can't go.

-More why the hell not?!

DAMN HOWARD! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! And I'M NOT GOING to EXPLAIN to YOU.-I vociferei in your face. Shit hydra couldn't control, but those attempts at brainwashing messed with me. He looked scared. He had never seen my bad side. I was a girl, playful and happy, but after those days became something different. -excuse me, please do as I say. Come I will accompany them outside. No ceremonies they left like robots still stumped with this person that I was not. Safe I took them to a safe place.

-stay well Peggy. -She looked at me with teary eyes and sappy. I knew that look. Damn she would ready. -No wait I know that look, don't even think about doing anything.

-Don't be stupid Nicoll, knows that if I don't do anything I'm Margaret Elizabeth Carter. -Damn I hated it. I smiled for his attempt. I needed a plan b and it would be my last trigger.

-now go. -I hugged and shook hands with Howard who pulled for you hugging me.

-in fact I hated your hair.-He said messing up my hair wasn't as good.

I waited they wore off and I went back to the base. I had those girls to select, my mind kept thinking about Bucky that was agonizing.

I went back to my room where Dmitri was sitting waiting for me.

-Zola changed my soldiers was? "he looked at me like a robot. He was young as well as Bucky, his hair was blond, military court, his blue eyes and his skin pale demonstrated features of Russian region. His face started blushing, that's when I realized that I was repairing.

I sat down at the table and open the Clipboard again. I wrote a name on first call.

Alianovna Natalia Romanova. 20 years Stalingrad.

 

She was what I wanted she would be my plan if I failed in my master plan. But I was afraid to kill her with that thing I did called serum. I had no choice. I had to sacrifice one life to save another. More that I am selfish.

I took the paper and leaves the room, Dimitri followed me. OK that was getting weird.

can you say Dmitri. -He just laid down with his piercing eyes. I already felt intimidated.-If you want to walk beside me Dmitri gets to chat with me!

He pulled me up to a hallway and tried to grab me. Shit and now. I tried to push him against the wall but your body weight was superior. I tried to use my elasticity giving a headlock, but his agility was better. With his left arm and his right leg he mobilized. Damn that was easy!

How did you get it? "he smiled.

-I'm a soldier.

Hey I know, but you didn't answer my question clearly.

-Zola doesn't know James and I are great friends. We train together, he's great in combat – wait a second he said James?

-also calls James?

-I heard you talking about it. so I adopted that name too. -I smiled at him, but he hasn't returned the gesture.

We went back into the living room of the experiments. Natalia was already sitting in a chair along with the other girls competing for selection.

-I've already picked out who participates. Natalia a step ahead. -I ordered it up. His speech concerned the time reeling a bit before lifting them others can leave. The blonde girl was left rival fists she seemed angry at everything.

Natalia looked at me, still breathing, I was nervous.

take her to the Hall of experiments and send Dr. start, I'll wait here.

but lady they prefer that you also participate.-said Dmitry.

-just get Dmitri and don't question. I know my authority here-no I didn't know I was tough and nobody sent me, but deep down I felt fear, angst and apprehension.

~ ~

The experiment lasted 5 days, Natasha slept through 4 just for now she felt good and willing to do anything. My mind was still a mess, Bucky was like a ghost to me. I haven't found anywhere. He actually never left the freezing. My attempts at snooping were failures. I felt like a loser. I had a mission on hand and didn't know how to run it. Fucking Nicoll. What's wrong with you!

Natalia was finally in my Office standing staring at me. She was fit and ready. The 20-year-old girl seemed nervous as usual.

-I want you to listen Natalia. As of today you are someone else. Today you're a KGB agent, you participated in the Black Window program, she was scared, but it was necessary.

-necessary? You tortured me, they took me from my home and I still say it was necessary?

just listen to me. -I got up and closed the door to anybody hearing.-you think you're the only one who suffers here? You think you're the only one who is suffering poor? Half of the employees of this place are here by force. Their roommates, the winter soldiers, and the other special soldiers. Do you think they are bad because they want to? One day you'll understand how much we would need to survive. -She looked scared and was moping.

-but that's unfair.

I'm not one of them. I was born in England, lived in the United States and have a life there, until I resigned from a job that was unfair. I got a folder where Brown had a mission. Save a life. I failed I was discovered and had to get in I pretend I am, but I'm not like that. -She still looked at me carefully. -None of us have a choice Natalia, but I'm giving you one. A chance to survive. I will train and you will promise to cooperate for your own good.

Why should I trust you?, you can only influence the head of all of us.

I've heard that question before of someone who was more confused than you. He is the person I came to rescue. He has no memories of his past, the Hydra used his weaknesses to manipulate it to do bad things.

-as a mind control? – She asked curious.

-kind of. I believe that 1 hour you will see up close. And I'll teach you to divert it.

-Why do you want to train me?

because I believe you are someone in the future, someone who can help me now. -She frowned and sat in the Chair.

so you want to use.

not exactly, save you too. – She trusted blindly in me. OK now I have an ally on this mission.

 

~ ~

I started training with Natalia, she was a good agent, but your fear drove her control. I explained that in my Office I was Nicoll Del Marco the funny one, but within the training and in the halls I was Lyudmila Kudrin to boring.

I had to be rude with her to look convincing but this seemed to disrupt my plans. She could not develop, she pretended to miss by fear of taking a life.

There were people, subjects that matter. Guinea pigs for slaughter, Guinea pigs to test their courage and their determination. She hesitated, hesitated to shoot in the head of a kneeling man. She hesitate to kill.

-If this keeps up Natalia, will lose points and will spend the night with Akardy in the red room. You know he's bad news. -I felt sorry for her because I knew that it was not easy to kill a person even hold a gun. But could not demonstrate that weakness if not the rescue of Bucky would be ruined. – Let's shoot!-my voice came out a little ´ thunderous. I didn't mean it like that. She pulled the trigger and shot the man who was hand-tied. He had no chance to react.

Your eyes of fear and awe filled her facial expression.

-that's enough for today. -I said the freeing of the room. The headquarters of the kgb was a mess. The hydra was there as well as other institutions. Were people to and fro. This was my chance to run what I had to do. Find Bucky.

I went to the same place where he had seen that by the way the door was open. I walked in to find scrap several empty capsules. Great drug!!! where they were now I punched a glass in order to express my anger.

-you won't find it here. -was Dmitri.

STOP HIDING THINGS DMITRI, TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR ...

-or what, it's going to kill me. -He annoyed me. He was a laughing stock with my face because I knew I was no match for him.

-challenging private?! And I'm not American!

I come in free will and of gratitude for providing this information and you face me? -I tried to punch his face, but his arms full of muscles blocked

-you think it's easy to trust someone? I've been here for months, I can't do what I came here to do, I became another person, do you think it's easy Dmitri? Leave home away from their friends and all go low water? -I said, spitting the words in your face. He looked serious and without any expression.

so the lady has left me no doubt, Kudrin. -a voice came to the bottom was the garden GNOME. -want to know where he is? Want to know what he does? don't you deny that. It's good to rub in the face of our enemy. -Zola said his words convinced

-your mizeravelzinho, I'm going to kill you! -I tried to kick your face but Dmitri prevented. -What are you doing me unhook your useless!

-delete it and take it where we should be. – After the words of the disgusting felt a whack in the back of my head and the sky black. It was getting boring.

 

I woke up in a dark, damp cell. The outside was loud, people kept shouting, noise bars closing, leak, and not to mention the cold. My bad blood ran, my fingers barely move, it was like everything was going to break me. I felt cold. Cold very cold. my mind was delirious. Where I was, what kind of place it was.

 

"Steve ..."-I've heard that name echo off of my cell. Was away but seemed a familiar voice. "STEVE!" – the voice still continued to call at some clamor. "Steve please."

-SOMEBODY!-I called to the voice that was on the other end of the line to hear.

"Nicoll?" – Damn it he was he calling me

BUCKY, BUCKY IS YOU? AM I NICOLL, I'M HERE! -I yelled at local grills, just my voice come out because my body was an ice cube. It seemed like I was frozen. Bucky didn't answer. – Bucky? Are you still there?-all of a sudden a man dressed as a soldier appeared on my grid.

He won't hear you. So shut your mouth because this is a place of experiment and training.

who the hell are you to tell me to shut up?

-general Vasily Karpov and you where it came from. Don't wait ... Lyudmila Kudrin, a Black Window project. We have many things in common Miss Kudrin. When I got here I realized that.

What do you mean I just got here, I don't even know you.

you know Yes Miss, I just don't remember, the Doc Zola was keen to bring you to be our special guest. Welcome to the year of 1988 my eyes bulged Drugs passed 42 years??? How?? – do not worry Miss hasn't changed at all.

 


	11. Snowball plan

That young man who claimed to be a Russian officer was still in front of me. Repairing my ridiculous hair white. Now I'm really really old by age because her face is still the same. The cold was still killed in that place, I was getting worried as happened 42 years ago and don't remember anything?

-What do you want from me? -I said still massaging my arms icy.

I don't want anything from you, since I already have what I need. I think we should be asking you that question. What do you want from me? -My eyebrow arched _. He was to play games with me._

-where is he? Where's Bucky?

-you say your mission? Oh, he's on a mission.-He spoke in complete tranquillity. -compared to all he's a great soldier, a great strategist and obedient in action. Their missions were few for his weak mind. He resists too much about it. Zola believes you to be a big target to finish disrupting his mind, as he calls his name and a Steve-I swallowed dry. _Will they Drug me out?_

-If I'm so bad for his mind why you brought me here?

-Zola has a taste for revenge so who lost everything in the wild to command invasion plans of the skull. The hydra was at the apex of their victory up to that escume in person the spill. He did an experiment on Sergeant Barnes before being overrun. And it worked. But look how lucky he fell right into our hands again. And fortunately you are also here. Get comfortable Miss kudrin. Because their days will be brief here.

He came out and stood me up in that place. My god that was too easy. _What they would do to me. Who were they?_

Many screams emanating from the wing of the Eastern Corridor agoniavam my mind, it wasn't normal, those people were more than normal. I just needed to identify the screams of Bucky.

I took that I was alone I ran through the corridors searching for cells, but it looked like an underground tunnel filled with pipes and moisture. Some guards were guarding some secret entrances. I went through them like a normal person.

-Miss Kudin.-some of them greeted me, I rolled my eyes. _Shit even my fake name they don't know how to pronounce!_

I looked in almost every cell, but no sign of him, there was one exception. It was quiet, had a soldier standing in front of her. He took a step forward and the soldier said and did nothing. I swallowed dry. And if he was going to come after me? I didn't hesitate much open the door behind him and I express to pass into the space between him and the door. He didn't move from the spot. _What kind of site is this._

Bingo! He was, he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed wrapped in a heavier blanket.

Bucky-I called his name softly. "he opened his eyes slowly and saw me. It was as if you had applied a layer of glitter in her eyes. They brightened when he saw me.

-you are alive-he just said without moving much

and you're alive-I answered, approached his bed and flown in your arms.-Bucky thought I was dead. My mission was to bring you back home, but it seems that is impossible! Every time I try I fail. My plans are some shit always oppose this mission to lose. I think the Chief Dooley was right. I'm not good enough to go on a mission. – Bucky was watching me mourn, her hands caressed my face. I was cold like a popsicle.

-come lie down here.-He opened a space for covered and covered me on your body. He moaned a little touched my cold body in your hot body.

-What made us Bucky? There was a man named Karpov, he lied about you he lied you would be on a mission. Don't trust him don't trust this place.

-There are many things about this place that you don't know Lyudmila. - _wait a minute he called me Lyudmila?_

It is forgotten that Bucky, Nicoll?

who is Nicoll? -My saliva descended tearing _, what was happening._

-they may not have erased his memory, it is not possible, a few minutes ago you were calling my name and I kept quiet after. It was very confusing. He looked at me still lost, but very concentrated on my chest. I sighed and dented my hair bleached on the pillow. I got tired of it all.

-You're scared aren't you? He told me yet saying gibberish. His hand stroked my face pulling back towards your face. His kiss was hot and warmed my frozen lips.

Her other hand massaged my back, traveling up the underside to remove my shirt.

-What are you doing I'm freezing cold. -I said

-Movements of bodies heat up the blood, that's why we never stop training. - _ahn_?

On shelves he was naked in front of me. _Damn I'm going to have sex with him again in a situation like this?!_ His lips roamed my smooth skin that still trembled in the wind. Your hot body fused with mine. Me warming up for complete.

Bucky and if I fail you?

so this is our last night together. I felt his spongy Member penetrate in me, and a heat that came in my cold body. In every move I couldn't imagine that it was a goodbye or a form of goodbye again. I had to have a plan. I couldn't fail. Their petition by the movements they released their feelings that guarded the times. His gaze pervert gave me a certain comfort, had a Bucky in there that be without memory, their tiredness resulted in her orgasm, and her kisses were closing for the night. I fell asleep in the warmth of your arms

_"I said Nicoll the world is more dangerous than you think, a woman alone couldn't account for 10 men around, except if it is in the kitchen.-I heard my dad's voice in my head. He was an Italian fascist and arrogant. About was nothing updated._

_you don't have to say that a woman's place is in the kitchen my father, I listen to it every day for you. The CERS will make me well you will see, that's what I wanted to finally get into an agency that respect me, performmissions_.-I kept whispering to my dad packing my bags. The trip didn't take long. From England to the United States, of my life to the world. I dropped everything, dumped my family, my friends for a recognition abroad. "

 

I woke up alone in that room. Bucky was gone. Once again I lost him, I got up running that place and went back to look for in those corridors. Met with Vasily Karpov with a pen and a red hand book. He seemed to go out of a room pleased with what he did.

-where is he?

-is recovered from last night? -My straight face resurfaced. _He was spying on me?_ -come on Miss. I have something to show. Is the real reason for being here. "he reached out his hand so I could follow him. I just walked. We went into a room with several beds and serums for all sides-Doc Zola told us about the formula she developed for the project Black Window. - _Damn girls! I thought_ – and it worked. Thanks to you the KGB has the best spy base. And the best infiltradoras of Russia. – _but I didn't do anything, I thought._

-and what do you want from me? Do you want me to do another serum? Already they unmasked me Mr Karpov I'm not who you think I am, my name is Lyudmila. You can kill me if you want.-I said opening his arms waiting for the impact. -goggled and put his hand in his mouth.

-oh my God as a hoax? Who are you going to expose us, isn't it? I'm going to condemn his nosy girl!! He took his gun from its holster and pointed at me with his more serious expression I had. My whole body shook. I couldn't breathe. He smiled. _Wait a second he smiled?_ Her voice came out as a Machiavellian laugh, he was laughing about all of this.-think I don't know who you and Miss Del Marco? The CERS have much to pay us for sending one of their spies into enemy territory.

It wasn't the RCE that sent me, I don't even know who sent me this mission.

-This is one of his lies?

No, this time I'm telling the truth, as I said the truth would at least tell me what you want with me?

-to give you a simple mission.

-I'm not your agent.

but it's a hydra agent.

-the hydra has to do with the kgb?

-all

I thought they were going to be enemies

-We're enemies, just live in peace with the Nazis. The I in uni are our enemies in common. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We have our concepts we have our struggles we have our ideals.

-hydra has more intelligence than you they managed to use these super soldiers that you are still trying to perfect, they have chemical weapons, are crazy. The KGB would never have chance alone.

-you don't understand Miss Del Marco and neither will understand. It is not a Russian citizen. Check where we are? Winter is our weapon she helps us hide between your layer ice Express, where our enemies are not prepared to face it. I've won wars with her Miss, against the Americans and against the Nazis. And we will win again.

-The war is over, Mr Karpov does not see that?

-The war is over? She's just not starting. Us we combine our enemies, we train our soldiers. And we will have our revenge.

You guys are crazy, mechem in the past as if he were changing the future.

-Come with me let me show you something. He took me to a room where they had several computers. Their agile hands showed he had already practiced with it. He showed several images of war, famine and death.-after the first war we had to live with our internal war. It destroyed most of the peoples of Russia. We were disorganized and as slaves, we had our leader while we minguas. The Nazis were allies until betraying us. Damn. We also fought back by ensuring our victory. But that wasn't the worst of it, Miss. We were rich in soldiers, weapons, but the population has always lived on alert against attacks, lived for the war, so we were poor wretches. The Russia became a chaos in economics, people died of starvation and cold. Only the strong survive. And they were there watching Americans of our cabin collapsed, we were allies during the cold war until their commanders turn their backs on us. Are all scoundrels garbage in people, they only think of themselves and when they need help go after. They planned to destroy everyone, didn't like our schemes and stick your hand where there were called.

-whose fault is that? You entered this fight, do you think you get into a fight will be 100%? Spare me your story Mr. Karpov Patriot not moves me, that invejinha against the American Government is pathetic-I've felt Lyudmila again

You think you know what's going on?

You can't blame him for his actions, if they didn't have the ambition to take land that aren't yours, their lives come were spared, you are great in territory but still had the eyes are bigger than your mouth and look how well that worked out. Civil war. Their leader was weak. Her visions were dirty and his regime was crap. -your hand broke into my face in anger, hated discuss drug policy. -You are still some shit for themselves who really betrayed you. You are moved, put blame their problems on others.

-The world is our problem Miss Del Marco, don't worry, the world will be winter as well as the Cryogenian period ¹. And remember only the strong will survive.-He took my arm and walked out of the room. -There's no point playing the Patriot, your parents will fall just like my other enemies and you will be the first squeezing that trigger.

I will let you go back to the base of the kgb, and take the winter soldier with you. There will form the "wizards" and train the girl black window design.

-She's probably dead now.

-don't worry, we all have our guns at appropriate places and ready for use at any time.

-and if I don't, what will you do with me? Torture me? Kill me? Can try this Mr. Karpov but his plan isn't going to work.

-Torture? A face so beautiful angelic like this? Never! I have something better for you.-he scared me. He spun his heels and walked to a room. There was a window where they had several people on stretchers. Including Bucky.

Bucky! -I yelled through the glass

He won't hear you from here. -Karpov pushed me into a Chair in front of the glass. Slammed my arms and legs and put some kind of device that held my eyelids to close. I screamed.

They say that the mind is a powerful weapon in human beings. Look who says. Major influences were for talented minds. What are we going to test today in you is your mind. A single method and never used. I said I wouldn't torture you but you will see them being tortured and prepared here this car seat comfortable. -One man was mad, I was going crazy, I was crazy for taking a mission like this. _GREAT SHIT NICOLL LOOK WHERE YOU END UP!_

My eyes kept spilling the only tears that I thought I would see in my life. Now I would see those people being tortured including Bucky and I can't do anything about it.

 

 

 

¹: Cryogenian period where the Earth has become a "snowball" the so-called ice age.

 


	12. Just a training

Empty, dark room, only the equipment that held me filled that place, Oh I almost forgot, I had the glass. The glass that separated my sadness of real torture. I could see him sitting with eyes fixed to nothing. Ahead was a long corridor where connected to another room. That place caused me chills. I felt lost, like death patrol everywhere. Yes it looked like she ran my death wish just craved in my veins. I'd rather die than see it. Karpov walked among the people peacefully with his little red book and always with your Holster filled by small arms. Everything was very quiet. My eyes were drying out. And the heat was unbearable. I had to blink or go blind! S memories have invaded my mind. I just wanted my family back, my father and my intolerant slave labor.

A man of average height was accompanied. Suspected it was Zola, but wasn't he was a different man. He had a sheet in his hand. Wait a minute I knew that leaf. Was the sheet that I had made crazy formula serum black window.

A bang coming from the East Wing m shook. A man dragged other unknown until a stretcher. His body was familiar. His hair was blond hair to the shoulder, and blond as bright gold. He was in agony, her body kept having spasms, her screams started to invade my ears. My god I can't do this. wait a minute that was Arkady. I had forgotten that he was also a winter Soldier. The plug started falling for me. We were on a winter soldier's. was my nightmare.

Minutes of agony, he calmed down on his stretcher. My eyes by the reflection of light from the glass were as hot. I spent the night with his eyes open looking at the reaction of those poor bastards in that room.

~~

 

When the Sun gleamed through a small crack of a window, I figured you were home. It was a beautiful Sun, looked like a Sun that insisted in late autumn opinion. A shrill sound took my attention away from my fantasy. I was even there eyes open my conscious hung up tired for a few hours. My ears are already accustomed to the grunts of the other side of the glass. And so it was for 34 days straight. 70% of my vision was gone. I just watched smudges and figures

good morning Ms. Kudrin, how'd it go last night? -was the voice of Karpov. The first thing that came to my head was Bucky. I was sitting in that chair for a month of 4 days, feeding if guts and without news of Bucky made me have hatred. I fed on hatred. Hatred for failing. Hatred for being tortured psychologically, and hate for being weak.

-where is he? -that was always the question that I did when I met him.

He's in a better situation than you.

He's alive?-my voice come out has been chewed.

-because we kill one of our creations?

-Let me see him. Please-I begged as weak.

-you will still see him Miss. Kudrin. You will see him fight. -my eyes bulged out. Some men began to take the equipment that held me in that hell. Soros were almost alone in my eyes. It burned, but it was a relief to feel my eyes lubricated again after a long time. Massaged my arms where was the moorings. My eyes flashed nonstop feeling the freedom to move them again. I needed a shower, a full bath. Luckily, it was as if he read my mind. Or feel my smell.

After the bath, was forced to follow Karpov. My life was a living hell. Those hallways smelled damp. The mold between the walls and the cold as always leave that place.

When we arrived it was like a presidio filled with bars everywhere. It was confused, I was thrown inside.

Hey wait! What are you doing?! you're holding me here?

-holding you back? Don't miss don't understand well. I'm holding.

-you're crazy.

-Today you will see near one of our graduate training serum that you saw when you were stuck there.-I didn't have time to swallow the dry because I noticed several figures entered enter the place where I was.

Bucky!? -I called your name, but nobody gave me any attention. One of the figures was more out of control than others. He looked like a butcher with blood lust. I could stand by and I needed to get away. The fight began. I felt punches cut the air, all that were involved in the fight they believe I was also participating in it. The blur realized a woman with red hair, she attacked me. His moves were agile. I could barely Dodge them, my face was sore. How to fight without being able to see? I went into despair. My screams every punch that she darted into my face, you wouldn't in the ears of anyone. They seemed to be busy beating each other. I could already feel my conscience to leave. I was going to die beaten. One more face filled the small field of vision I had. The redheaded woman beat me flew left, I figured it was a kick to someone.

"Wake up!" the man said on an English full of accents. I knew that voice. Was Dmitri. He wanted me to wake up.

-I'm awake Dmitri.-I said giving a desperate smile, and imagining I'm saved!  
If you're up get up and fight, let's go! -my smile disappeared. That wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel. He was there for me. As well as all.

I thought it was my salvation.

-We're the Salvation Miss Kudrin. We are the hope of the world.

I swallowed dry and I got up on that damp ground and bloody. I couldn't give up my life like that. Even if it was suicide. Hit head-on with various winter super soldiers trained and ready to kill.

-Let's fall in! -I raised my hands above my torso in defense position.

With a punch in the stomach he beat me easily, but does not fall. Spit blood. I remembered training with the girls in the red room. I had skills to be bad, I had skills to fight I just needed to concentrate.

Once done he tried to hit me, I focused on his movements and turned away. Hitting your face with a hard kick. He staggered. It was an unprecedented fact that was just fighting using my senses of hearing. Because he couldn't see well. A body projected towards me with the flexibility I spent under your legs hitting her knees hard I heard a roar and sue body falling on top of it. I used to whip your head without mercy.

Distracted, I didn't realize another body if designing in my direction, this time holding my neck doing a tie.

-Remember me Ms. Kudrin?

-who?-I said between the teeth and trying to breathe. Wait I remember that voice! -Arkady.

I'm glad you remember my voice sweetie.

-you better let me go Arkady or ...

-or what? Going to kill me? That is nothing but a spoiled little rich girl!

-never doubt a girl Mr. Arkady, they know the weaknesses of a man! -improvised, grabbed their arms with my nails digging them deeper. He loosened a bit got rid of his embrace, and hit their private parts with strength. I saw the blur of her face blush. Again another face filled my minimum field of vision. I lowered he sure did hit Arkady I was kneeling on the floor.

thanks.-I said thanking creature wanted to hit me. He hit my legs I urrei, a cybernetic noise made me identify that creature was he was Bucky. His cybernetic arm held my neck with 2 x strength greater than that of Arkady. This time I was really winded.

Bucky! Am I Nicoll. – I begged for his memory, but he does not appreciate calling such fact.

I couldn't see his face, my vision was bad, she was getting worse. I tried to get rid of your arm, but it was impossible, my hands bled from both spank that arm unbreakable.

-j a m e s ...-spoken kind of slowly the blood was already going out of my head. I was strong. I was resistant. For a few seconds he stopped hang. And hit my face with punches. Vasily Karpov had told me he would not destroy my beautiful face, but once again was just a lie told him. be beaten by its own mission. She was killed by her own mission was already over.

-Soldat! -a voice in the background made him quiet. I fell back in exhaustion and relief. I was alive, I was still alive. -We don't want to kill her right? -take the

I couldn't move my body turned himself in. I just heard your last word before shutting down.

-I'm sorry.


	13. Back to RCE

"I'm sorry" that was the last word I heard of a man who swore to protect. I swore to save him that hell.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, and where I was. My eyes were covered by a white cloth moistened, it was comforting. Just that. Because my body was destroyed, my mind was destroyed. I took a deep breath and pulled out the cloth moistened the eyes. I could see. My vision was not 100% but it was good enough for me to find my escape plan.

-is ready to go back? – Bucky's voice beside me. I turned slowly to be able to see it better.

-Why did you do that? because I'm attacked?

I couldn't avoid Nicoll.

-What do you mean you can't? I was on you weak and you just destroy it? I'm seeing qu you don't need salvation James and Yes I!-I got up with difficulty and threw the cloth on the wall-My god what the hell am I doing here? Peggy was right as I was able to get into something that's not for me. I am not able! I swear I'm not able to finish this mission. -started to cry uncontrollably, Bucky was looking at me with pity in her eyes, but it also passed through all this every day without panic as I. -I'm sorry Bucky, I ... I don't know what to say ... he got up and hugged me snuggling me into his arms.

-I'm here in your cell for another reason. -I moved away from his body, fearing what he would say. -Karpov sent me to tell you your mission. -franzi she when he said the "mission"

-I'm no welded it and not an agent of hydra or kgb that you think.

but this is not a request Nicoll, is a proposal. A proposal that if you say no is a consequence to you. -massaged my hair greasy white paint and sat down abruptly on the bed complaining after pain.

-So tell me what it is.

-your mission is in the United States ...-when he said the United States soon thought in my house. That was my passport back! -your mission is to return the RCE and killing Roger Dooley and only then you will be free to return to kgb and take me with you as your soldier to train his new group of Black Window. -I was looking at your blue eyes stop minutes that neither the glaciers that place. _HOW TO KILL MY EX-BOSS?_ That was crazy! Even with all the hating Dooley I couldn't just go back to the United States go into his Office and kills him.

-and how do you want me to do? Between there and tell you: Hello I'm Dooley back after a trip on a suicide mission to Russia, which by chance I found James Buchanan Barnes, the former wild command who disappeared on a mission, I crashed, I ended up involving more, my mission failed, created a killer group of women who will be trained by a deadly assassin but that will only happen if I kill you then "roofie".-I said stressing. Bucky laugh my way of talking about.-What are you laughing at? They tell me to kill someone and you're laughing about it?-I said beating on his arm, he was still laughing. -Drug Bucky I can't do that. and because they want to kill him? He must have been about 60 years now! Just like Peggy that's gotta be over 50 now ...

-and you too. – He said stopping laughing-we don't have many details about what they want, they just give you a mission and we need to make them as good soldiers. – I always remember what they do with us Nicoll, is not simple, not easy, is not pretty. We become savages out of control of our bodies with only a few words. That's why I couldn't control Nicoll, at that time in forgurão. -I swallowed dry. I couldn't get away. But I had to come up with a plan to escape and take Bucky with me.

 

~  ✪ ~

 

Days later, there I was 70% recovered the body aches, with a uniform super tacky Hydra. I felt like crap. I felt like shit being on the side of these scumbags, but then I remembered that I had no choice. It was the day to travel to the United States, was the day I travel back home. And I hadn't thought about in a very concrete plan to run from it.

Bucky arrived with his traditional uniform, but they always fall very well on it.

-because I never get cool with those clothes? Hey you're better than me! -I didn't know if he had smiled at me because the mask was capped part of your face

We have to go. -said a voice a little known by me. It was Dorothy.

-What's she doing here?! -I said almost flying around your neck. Bucky held me in the air.

-Karpov and Zola were suspicious of their loyalty so they allowed her to come with us.-said Bucky putting me on the floor again

-and by the way, stretch the little arm to a small injection honey-she said pulling my arm, applying something in my veins. -I faced with my countenance destructor

I knocked once sweetie, you down again.-I said pulling my arm back and forth to my post.

Bucky gave me a mask similar to his and sunglasses that hid most of the face. Yes now I was looking like a murderer.

We entered the Jet that looked pretty modern for my taste. _Dãããã connects Nicoll, you got years and years frozen what wanted things to remain the same?_

-are you nervous? – said Bucky kind of stuffy

-Why not? I'm going to kill someone ... I didn't ask you something, and if I fail, what happens?

-you're dead.

Thank you left me super.-I said crossing his arms against my body to withstand the cold of that place. And dozed a few hours before the arrival.

 

When we got Bucky threw me for a loop with lightness

We're here, let's get ready we will jump.-I had never jumped out of a plane before. I never really jumped. With the help of Bucky jumped holding your hand.

We landed so subtle and light ... my legs were shaking it was the end.

I knew every block of that place after all I lived that parents, who only had a few traits different from the last time I went there.

-I need to go to my old apartment. you wait here-I said already knowing the answer obvious it would receive.

no way Miss, do you think we're kidding? Dorothy said I rolled my eyes, Bucky cannot be seen around, so you better follow me discreetly.

Dress a about everything to hide my Nazi uniform and removed the mask and sunglasses that covered me. It was night. I jumped out the window of my old room. There was a woman and a man sleeping under my bed. I talked with anger.

With light steps open my old wardrobe and picked up a small bag that was hiding in a hidden compartment.

Was the copy of the mission I received a few years ago. A mission that failed, opened the desk and luckily I found a pen.

I walked up the small room and started to write.

 

 

_Diary of mission June 1988_

 

_It's been 42 years of mission. I lost myself completely. My hope of getting complete my plan was failed, now I feel a prisoner of my own worst enemy. I don't feel I. I am no longer me. In fact who I am? Where is Nicoll Del Marco? I think she died 42 years ago along with my former honour. Today all that's left is the calculating Lyudmila Antonovna Kudrin the British who betrayed the Crown if combining the enemies. [...]_

I heard a noise coming from the room, ran and hid behind the refrigerator in the kitchen. Was the woman, she got opened the kitchen cupboard and got a box and medicine and returned to the room. Get out from behind the fridge hugged the diary and out the door across the corner of the street. Bucky and Dorothy was restless

-It took. ..., "said Bucky

-I was on something important.

-What important? – Dorothy with the curious bouncing your eyes on my journal.

It is important that you don't care.-I said guarding inside my coat and leading up to our place of murder.

The RCE was different than it was before, obviously the old cover of the telephone company had of dissolved. The bottom of the Office looked intact, almost 60 years of age saw Dooley walk slowly traversed one of the halls slowly. I sighed deeply. He was my mission, he was the one I had to kill.

Paralyzed still looking by the changes of people's faces, and I still with the face years ago. The old name of CERS who drew the wall had turned into a hawk written: "strategic homeland intervention, espionage, logistics and Dissuassão" bigger and much more sharp A deep voice caught my attention.

-You cannot!-I turned sharply, was Jack Thompson. My eyes snapped open, I'm not supposed to be seen. – But what kind of sorcery are you using Nicoll Del Marco? – He said opening his arms waiting for a hug.

He didn't seem to remember our last meeting, when he fought against me in the winter of Russia. I smiled and closed my weak especially, to not show my Nazi uniform in the middle of the United States.

Hi Jack I see that the time didn't do well.-I said giving punched on his shoulder. He retreated a few steps by the punch and looked at me surprised.

so don't lost the qualities of a warrior is not miss? Mrs. Carter would be proud to know you're here. – Ms? Then Peggy married?

-Yes I know. If you will excuse me I have some things to take care of. -I said giving a slight hug and leaving suspicious.

I looked all over the place trying to find Bucky and Dorothy, but then I remembered that it was my mission, they were just there to make sure I didn't fail or run away.

I ran into another corridor, attracting the attention of some employees who had no idea who they were. Its looks bent made me uncomfortable.

-Wow! You still don't get that horrible hair color? -a voice once again stopped me in the hallway. Was Howard Stark. -No pear ... How did you do that? he said pointing paw me from top to bottom.

-good to see you too.

-some for years and just tells me, "well you see Howard?" Oh come here.-He groped my arm and pulled it hard up her body giving me a warm kiss. I pushed on the wall by pressing my right forearm in your neck and my left fist closed pointing your "groin"

-time passed and you haven't changed Mr. Stark?-I said pressing.

-I still need that. He said pointing to my fist directed below her crotch.

 _\+ no more jokes Miss Kudrin. It's good to carry out the plan with good will or will be out of sheer obedience. +_ Dorothy murmured in my ear. I was with a Communicator.

I get away from his figure, and rolled his eyes and out again around the corridors.

Looking for Dooley who had seen minutes ago, but I lost him. _Damn Nicoll._ I complained to myself on the outside. But inside I would be grateful for having lost sight.-

A middle-aged man who removed his own coffee coffee maker was looking at me without stopping. In fact everyone looked at me without stopping. He decided to stop exchanging glances and ask me something.

-need help? -your way was okay short and straight. Soon suspected. Daniel Sousa was the agent for his crutches in his hands.

-.-I said without looking at your face.

-Sorry for the personal question, but are you a relative of Miss Del Marco? – He said making me freeze. The bottom felt miss all those pidões of that sector. But my mind was scrambled.

-+ Kudrin ... + the voice of Dorothy once again in my ears I was annoying me with so much pressure.

-What is.-I said me vocally responding to mocreia.

\+ get on with it. +

-don't push me dehydrated cow, can't you see I'm busy? -I said again loudly mistaking Daniel's head. He looked at me like I was crazy.

_\+ will regret this +_

I turned quickly leaving Daniel still confused.

you still haven't answered my question.

-Miss Del Marco's dead Agent. She's just the L. Kudrin. -I said no.

-and miss what's her name?

_\+ Lupus, Inactiv, Berk, Eksper, Ro, Durkik Alianov Deposit Elpi +_

 

Dorothy still babbling things indecipherable in my Communicator. My body involuntarily opened my coat, I took the gun from the Holster. Unlocked and shot Daniel was startled to see my gun. But it was too late. I had already raised. I didn't want that. My mind screamed. I had shot a man. I was thrown from the Shah, _What's wrong with me?!_

 


	14. Whose Shadow Is This?

I was paralyzed with this scene, Daniel Sousa in the dog shot with his hand on his chest bleeding. My mind screamed and screamed loudly for what happened, but my body didn't obey. What the hell happened, why do I feel cold? Because I my body looks like an iceberg? A tear insisted fall in my eyes, but even that seemed to be being tracked. Next to me there was a big mirror covering one wall. I looked away and got scared with my own reflection, a shadowy woman filled figure and the woman was me. Damn what they did to me?

-Drop the gun Nicoll.-Thompson said behind me pointing out his personal weapon. I turned against their will and I fixed your face aged and scared for my unexpected action.

-What if I say no? -I said pointing my gun against his direction. He pursed her lips

-What's going on with you Nicoll? Where were you during these years? Thompson said squeezing the gun harder into his hands.

Maybe I have to ask this.-a lady's voice filled the place. It Was Peggy. I recognized his face appearing behind Thompson who still kept watch.-Daniel! She said coming your way on the ground being acudido by some nurses who were there.

I'm back to walking. Thompson screamed for me to stop. But I kept walking passed him and went to meet Dooley. In your living room.

-Nicoll. -A scream sounded behind me again, but I kept walking. I felt a tug on my arm was Peggy again.

-Peggy please come back and take care of your man down. Anyway congratulations on your marriage! Let me.

-After years of you appears as the same person we found in Russia? How is this possible Nicoll? Come with me let's chat! -She dragged me without my consent, I felt my body being in control again. Thank God imagine I shoot Peggy League then?

I sat in a Chair in the room of Peggy sharply, I felt my body screaming for help. I was still sore by beating Bucky and his macabre soldiers had given me.

-Be brief Peggy I have things to do.

-Why are you doing this Nicoll? His life has never been this, I know that there are 42 years ago wanted to more missions, but this is not for you! If I had stayed here would be working here.

-For what? Continue to slave for Dooley?

No Nicoll, he left the post of hierarchy, I'm in charge now. Peggy said in fine words, I stared at him eyes.

That's very good Peggy! I said with all the joy I could express at the time.

But my eyes were black again, and my happiness is gone. Peggy began to talk about the past as much as _I was different_ because I was with "they".

She talked a lot.

I watched her carefully, totally quiet behind your desk. Her husband just shot someone like me and she still kept trying to kill the missing years.

-Peggy-interrupting, your eyes glazed over internalized in me, his brow once at rest arched when receiving my cold tone in his voice. Everything was different. Everything had changed. Everything that they did pass, was taking care of my mind. Before the longing was filled in my plans, the hatred took his place. -Your husband is out there, probably with a perforation of a totally unknown by the American Government and you come tell me about Miss?

I don't recognize you Nicoll.-I punched the table making the jump.

It's not to recognize Margaret! -Got up from the Chair in position, with a few strands of my hair color greased fell on my forehead, involuntarily the removed. She looked at me with his startled look, but in the corner of their eyes had a glimmer of hope.

 

There was no more hope for me.

 

-What have they done to you? She said still scared in the corner of your Chair. Just turned and leaves the room leaving her in a vacuum.

 _\+ good move girl of shadows_ \+ Dorothy spoke nonsense on the headset.

I walked the halls of the new RCE as an enemy, but they don't see me as a. Where are the fear of these people?

I spotted Dooley in a filing some paperwork. I entered the room and closed the door behind me doing a certain noise.

Oh good afternoon Nicoll, I didn't think I'd see so short and ... So young. He said looking pervert. I smiled a little psycho, I removed the gun from the Holster and pointed at his head.

-Before the end of my mission. I want to get back at some things. -Dooley raised his hands in application for mercy, but the disarmed before they think of themselves. I want to go there in coffeemaker and bring me a cup of coffee. I said pointing to the machine outside the room in the corner of the hallway. He swallowed dry. Oh and don't try running away or talk to someone because I have eyes on all sides of this company. -Dooley still impressed with my boldness, walked to the coffee maker as a robot and brought me a cup of coffee.

I was sitting in your seat scratching your head with the muzzle.

Here's Miss Del Marco your hot coffee at the time.

-Oh please, don't call me Del Marco and Yes Miss Kudrin ok? I took a SIP of my coffee, and I invited him to sit in front of me. It's bad right, be despised?

-Nicoll ... If this is. ..

-Éépaa, remember Kudrin. Srta. Kudrin. -I interrupted.

-Are here for revenge? Is this? She wants revenge for not being valued before? Spare me this!

You spare a single moment like this? I don't think so, but sadly I'm not here for that. I have a mission. A mission that I have to fulfill.

So are you with them? You want to be a Government agent, but is against him now?!

-Shut up! You ask for more! -Vociferei hitting the handle of the gun on the table. The door opened revealing a person, was an unknown agent.

Sir is there something going on? -The man meant interrupting us. At the same time when finished talking, my trigger was fired and the bullet was against the unknown agent. The noise was not so much because my gun was quieter than normal.

-You killed that guy?! -Dooley talked about getting up to see the man thrown to the ground.

Don't be jealous of him, soon will be like him. -My words my arrepiavam by dark they were my arms. Who was that who was taking what was I? My mind was scared, but my actions prove me otherwise.

-What do you want from me? Punish me? Do you think I believe in your lie of mission? Scroll down on this old body hatred then and already worn. I just tell you what Nicoll. You will regret it bitterly so, will regret having left his home and ventured in deep waters, if you do this, will be your Passport to hell. – He said trying to convince me.

+ _Let's Nicoll, he exposes finalize their mission or finish your life_. + Said Bucky in my ears. Seriously that he said it? Sometimes I do not understand if it is him or whether it's the Winter Soldier acting.

I've been in hell Mr. Dooley, and I don't intend to go back. -I said sure. I had a plan. A plan of hatred. A plan for revenge.

 _\+ What are you talking about? +_ Dorothy said with a voice kind of scared.

-Don't worry baby. Your Passport as well as his ...-I said shooting in the middle of the forehead of my former boss. The bullet went through nailing on the wall. The blood had splattered. That was rude. -Hmm I think is already guaranteed in hell. -I said completing my move.

I kept my gun in the Holster. Spent by the two bodies on the ground without hitting the blood that oozed beside you and with three fingers took me to her lips and then the forehead of the dead 2 in the ground and then looked at a security camera on purpose. That was my mark. It wasn't a brand that could be seen on the forehead of the dead, but it was a gesture that could be seen by the cameras.

Before leaving the room, I opened my journal inside the pocket of my overcoat wrote a few sentences and left right after.

Walking like an old acquaintance of the network, get out the front door leaving Peggy and the bodies in the back room.

I went straight to my accomplices that was waiting for us in a dark alley. Dorothy expressed a wide smile on her face. As if I had been proud of all this. I despised.

-Don't treat me like one of his girlfriends of KGB Dorothy, don't smile at me with your smile, don't forget that you will be coming from my list that will pass by the sound of my gun. – Bucky held me by the arms and threw me for a loop trying to wake up from the trance.

 

But I wasn't in a trance

 

I shook in an attempt to get rid of your grip, but it was still a super soldier.

-Nicoll wake up! This isn't you! -I was mad mad at everything and everyone.

-What do you want me to be so Bucky? I turned this thing called L. Kudrin, tortured this weak mind here! And do you think I'd get normal? I'm with James hatred! I'm hating myself for accepting this mission, I'm angry for having made that mistake! I'm angry for not being able to save your life! -I said almost yelling to the four winds. I finally got rid if your grip and driving me to walk to my old apartment. Arregacei the doors and shot the couple who slept peacefully in my bed, dragged their bodies to a wardrobe compartment and locked.

I threw myself against the bed and closed my eyes. I needed that I needed to feel the air of my house, my old life. That's what I wanted.

 

_Was._

 

Bucky went sharply in my room faced to me lying as if nothing had happened.

-We gotta go Nicoll, cannot escape! They will kill you!

I did what they wanted, and if I were you would do the same. I officially give up.

-Your Pact is already done with the hydra. You can't escape it.

Bucky ... You see, there's nothing more you scare me during those days, and even threats that make me give up my decision. The free world! If you want to go tell Karpov I won't do the dirty and sadistic his plans.

-For what? You just made a dirty plan and sadistic killing this innocent couple. Nicoll, you're not well. You're out of your mind, all this affect you in a way that neither Karpov will understand. Just come and stay with me to complete his mission and who knows we might just get along? -I laughed through his nose. Get along, where has that well in history?

I told Bucky ever completes my mission.

-No you did not complete. I'm still stuck in Siberia, and you promised to save me. "He was right, the purpose of my mission was to find out if he was alive, but I promised that I would save your life from that hell.

I I assented and lifted the bed snorting with rage and transpassei my arm in arm. And we left out the door.

 

~ ~

We return to reality, to the freezing cold from all over the world. Bucky looked at me without stopping, on the Jet and Dorothy kept his nails look sloppy.

-If aim of these nails sloppy will end up falling. -I said laughing at myself internally. The Jet had some twists that signal would land damage. My body shuddered. Not cold, but the back to that place.

When we landed, Karpov was waiting for us with his little red book in hand.

-Soldat! -He called Bucky immediately answered with a salute. I was sick of it.

-Karpov. I've done their mission, now let me go because I have a group of girls to become killers.-I said showing disinterest. -He looked directly to Dorothy, the same waved a sign with the head and went back to look at me.

I'm glad you fulfilled your duty, it would be a great soldier here! – He said pulling the part of my uniform belt buckle up revealing part of my breast.

-We have a deal your baked pervert.-I said trying to close again, but his hurried hands are back again. I knocked him out. To defend my property I'm good. Hit your face with my elbow, it made him stagger and lick the blood dripping from his nose. Ugh.

-Wild. ... I love it! he said with a twisted face.

-Let's Bucky.-I said closing the buckle and out leaving him with puppy in search of heat. Dorothy followed us. -What do you think you're doing?

He thought his deal did not involve me?

I have mentioned your name on the contract. -I said turning to walk.

It was very naive thinking that Dr. Zola would deliver handed the perfect soldier of Hydra in your beautiful hands. -She said holding my arm told her not Bucky? -My eyes snapped open.

-Never told you what? I feared for the reply

-We are a trio now. A trio of Hydra-Bucky said biting a little lower lips. I laughed. I gave a macabre laugh. Shit now my plan of escape was by water below. With Dorothy in our walk as we would achieve our goals?

That's not what I would say, but if you don't want to tell her now then fine. -She said walking to the Jet as a happy child. I launched a deadly look for Bucky, he just retreated. What did she mean by that? I bit my lip and I've been heavy until the Jet again. I haven't looked at the faces of the two any time.

 

~ ~

We were back to the hydra, it was as if fate call to train those girls who don't know if they're still girls or if they're already old women that the passage of time.

In fact, were girls. But they were young girls about my fitness and age old, and among them was Natasha chosen formula Black Window design. But as she's still alive?! I didn't even know what shit I had put in that role to develop the serum. I thought she'd be dead by then.

The girls were in 3 gaps queues waiting to introduce me, I was exhausted from the trip and still had the secret that Dorothy was hiding about Bucky. The room where I had termed as the red room because the amount of blood that would be spilled in the future, lived up to its name because the walls were red ash by dried blood. _My stomach has cooled_.

The sensations of cold invaded my body. They kept.

-Here I am back after a long time out. Improved techniques that will be passed to you, and brought someone in order to train them. It is a Winter Soldier. But don't hesitate to call him James. -And said looking for Bucky that threw me a look _wtf_ for saying his name. Yes I was getting revenge.-Today teach tactics of infiltration prepare their uniforms.

My feet were heavy he was screaming for rest, but I couldn't let up. The girls prepared and were returned to the queue. Distributes small communicators, not so sophisticated, but they served.

-Today has a new employee at the base. -I said to the girls. -You will use their tactics of infiltration and convince him of something and get something that's inside of your drawer. -This training would benefit girls, but to me. Were the keys to the gate 8. I needed to have access to restricted areas if I wanted to _realise my plan_. They agreed and put the communicators, and I went back to my room looking at the steps of the new agents by the security camera.

The fastest was a blonde agent. I plug her name was Miss Belova. She had been disqualified for high ego. I continued to observe. Her steps were slow and quiet enough, but another girl Redhead crossed the aisle as if he were strolling through a garden without owing anyone. Franzi the she. It was Natasha or should I say Natalia. She knocked on the door of the new agent and entered. Moved to another camera.

She was talking about something, and he seemed to believe in glaze of the beauty of a redhead. Soon post Belova entered the room talking about something for Natasha. She just turned in disgust making eye contact. The blonde entered the room, making the officer suspicious. She sat in the lap of the agent who soon relaxed. Blocking your view, with the other hand she opened the drawer slowly and stuck his hand inside the drawer groping something that was visible. And yes she took the keys. Natasha was furious. She almost succeeded. But the tactics of Belova were more intruders and faster. The task was completed. The blonde punched the bottom man's head leaving him unconscious and left quietly turning the keys.

They returned

Good job Belova, despite others not know the path you would. -I took the key and dumped. The dismiss as needed to spare myself.

On the way out I ran into Bucky at the entrance of the corridor, seriously without his mask and with bandages on his hands. He was training.

-taking advantage of your secret with Dorothy?-I said in irony. I wasn't jealous. I just felt a certain remorse that he conquered me before, we sometimes. I had a strong feeling there.

-There is no secret Nicoll. The Dorthy likes to provoke you. -Took a deep breath and listen to the voice of the cow in the background.

-Ouch that hurt our there's nothing? She said turning a silver ring on his finger. _My chest cold._ He was engaged to her? Dating her? What the hell was going on? Will be for this reason that she won't let go of our walk?

It's very thoughtful Nicoll could believe that that's what you're thinking dear. She pulled the arm of Bucky for near you, moreno just stood forlorn. Yes he was confirming this. My face blushed violently. I turned around leaving traces of destruction in the hallways. I dropped everything.

How he can kid myself that way. How? And at the bottom still give me hope of dating. Aggh!

I got in my room playing the door to close. I removed all that uniform, took a hot shower and threw myself on the bed as I came into the world. I was tired of all this. The cold kept invading my intern I just needed to sleep.

 

~ ~

 

_"how many times do I have to tell you? Defend yourself with what you know! -my body was broken, my mind was trying to decipher who screamed from the other side of my ear. I couldn't see anything, I felt punches and punch in my face and a strong metallic taste filling my lips. It was mine. -Get up! -I knew that voice. It was a familiar voice. But a snap followed by a strong of losing distracted me again. I felt my arms being tied on one side to the other. And my clothes were ripped with no mercy. A cold object like a steel toured behind my back. Just to let you know that it would arrive there anything nice. -This is for you learn never to try to get away from us. -Soon after the massive object punched my lungs, shortness of breath soon emerged and the tears oozed nice mercilessly. My voice trembling skirt that Cosipa.-forgive Me. -the voice said, it left me confused. Who torture me and then apologized? I saw a shadow running the floor with the massive object at hand. Wasn't Bucky. But who was the shadow that kept me hostage? “_

Woke up falling from the other side of the bed with my body freezing. But what else cooled were my fingers. _My fingers got cold_. I looked directly at the mirror and my eyes were dark again. I was changing, changing, Yes, hatred and vengeance consume me. I took my diary and I write it. This time my plan for revenge.

 


	15. Shadow

[...]

-I don't want a breeze here! Come on!-my voice sounded serious against the KGB, Bucky the trained, his eyes from time to time crossed with mine and then shifted to Dorothy who sat in his gold accent.

The dream of yesterday, there were chills my spine. It was as if it was a real nightmare. A nightmare that still feel in my body.

I tried to concentrate as much as possible not to face him again. Dorothy smiled as a sadist and my patience was wearing thin.

-Belova. -I yelled for the 10th time. She was snobby and egotistical, his style was working alone and always in Brawl instead of strategy.

-I'm doing it right this time! You're all upset and placing blame on everything-she he raged to me. My eyes semicerraram, she retreated.

-Do you really think you would find a piece of cake by here Ms. Belova? Do you really think your strategies are 100% effective? Do not try to challenge me because you won't be able to win. Your moves are low, your style is low, which is why it was not chosen for black window. First! – I was loud for all to hear.-even if you will work in different places and alone, it is necessary to pay attention to the teamwork, no whispering and lies right? Be sincere in your midst.-I said exchanging glances with Bucky. Because in the field of you will lie, and. It's a hard way to survive right? But it's a hard way to not die. -I returned the attention to Bucky and Dorothy. Yes I was picking on them.

They only did lie to me since the beginning of this mission and Bucky soon he who had deposited all my confidence. He had lied to me since when I met him. It made me furious.

_Leave me cold_

Focused on return to sit in my chair and watch every move of the girls studied. When it ended the session in the red room, I straightened up my papers and got ready to leave.

I felt the bullet in his words.-Dorothy said laughing at the situation and with me on the way out.

-You're going to feel when it is literally, baby, Oh yes you will be able to laugh at the situation. -I said walking without looking at your face.

-Our your dyed hair, makes it live up to your emotional state right now, it's so cold. -She said with a friendly voice. I stopped walking and stared.

-Ms. psychologist, you do not have a date with her bridegroom. Or don't know any mission type to the KGB, a sadistic plan to attack the RCE? Or something similar? Better than staying on my feet the whole time. -Icy leaves happy with what I said.

What the fuck is going on?

Went back to my room and opened my diary, there I wrote a few more things and I headed to my room. I was tired. I needed to sleep.

 

_"– will sleep late? -A strange voice woke me from my deep sleep. Grumbled. -Come on, I'm out of patience. Nicoll-my eyes opened slowly, but still only saw darkness. I tried to get up, I felt the cold floor consume my skin that entered in friction with the same. Everything hurt._

_-Where am I? – I just grunted without remembering the night or day_

_-You did a wrong question baby! How can you forget all our training? -the voice insisted on anger._

_I don't remember who's talking-my voice faltering of fear skirt. I tried to move, but my hands were trapped._

_Let's help you raise.-the strange voice coming from the strange person helped me sit. Removing the straps of my hands and the holding again this time into something massive. I hiccupped, Yes, my mind went back ase remember. To remember the tortures the other day. The iron rod in my back, the familiar voice, and have pointed out something like be punishing me for trying to escape._

_-Why are you doing this? -I said amid hiccups_

_Now you're remembering? -The voice told me. Her hand pulled my up that kept me from seeing. My front was empty, only one port filled my field of vision. Where is he? After me? I shook. My tears poured without permission for my face. I'm going to teach you not to cry. Not to cry anymore. This is your home now Nicoll. This is your new life accepted it. -The voice spoke behind me with his sadistic and calm expression._

_-LET ME GO! -Went into despair. The shadow before that tormented me in last night I stopped to remember, is back, but this time with something different._

_Burning sensation. That's what I felt. A very strong burning in my back. That's when I realized that my wounds were still exposed and raw. I urrei. I looked on the floor and lost a significant amount of blood. Because with me?_

_My lungs worked weak, a second burning and a shrill sound of a whip, cut air and amaciava my flesh_

_-Let's fight it! Think I will accept weak projects here? When you accept who you are and that this is their home, will be ready girl. Will be ready to be an agent of hydra. Will be ready to become a soldier of war._

_-WE ARE NO LONGER AT WAR YOU BIG STUPID! I screamed with the rest of force and remaining air from my lungs._

_Tell that to your pain. -Your whip hit the third time._

 

I woke up with my own screams and a manly figure holding me by the arms. Was Dmitri.

-What the hell is going on? "He looked at me with doubt. I was sitting on the bed, sweaty and swallowing the whole time. -You want to tell me what's going on? You want me to do something for you? – He said being nice. But my eyes immediately darkened. I remembered that they were all my enemies. I had no friends.

-Yes I want.

-Then talk.

I want to leave. -I said getting up and taking a towel to return to bathe. When I turned in his direction he was looking at me with curiosity and amazement.

-What happened to your back? – He said trying to get closer.

-Don't come but go. -He just nodded and left without any problem in my room. I took a deep breath. It was the second nightmare these days. That was not normal.

I take a shower. My back burned a violently. Massaged and seen scars still fresh. GEMI a little. That hurt. Damn where I had taken those scars? I finished my shower and get noticed in the mirror. That old Nicoll was already dead. All that's left is a substrate of scars. Even the scars in my mouth. The same in that Bucky did me in the den of Karpov. Oh, I hated him. I hated everyone.

Get out of the bathroom and was surprised

There was sitting on my bed, Ivan Pretrovic and Bucky as if they wanted to tell me something. I rolled my eyes. I was tired of all of them.

What do you want? -I told you taking the towel without even calling for who was there.

-arrgmm, Mr James was to me. Petrovic said when looking at a frog in my throat – my thing.

-Nicoll, I said you're not well. I asked Dr. Petrovic to examine, he's good at that.-Bucky said insisting that I wasn't well. I really wasn't well.

Bucky, Ivan is not a doctor. As it fell on the trick? -I said in confidence. He looked at me incredulously and apprehensive. I knew there was something more about it. He wasn't there to help me with my problem but to bring me more problems. Arfei. -Is a new mission Bucky? -I said still no wear my clothes. Petrovic was already getting tense with the situation.

-Its mission never finished Nicoll.

-Oh, no? So Dooley has revived from the dead? I remember already I welcomed my debt to _Davy Jones._ -I said in irony.

It's not that simple. You're part of the hydra now, so they're going to exploit as much as possible, there's no point trying to escape Nicoll.

-I don't have a choice, do I? -I said opening the closet and picking out some decent uniform. I chose the same ever since the looks didn't help. I hit the door of the closet and sighed-that mission?

-Come with us-Petrovic said leaving so fast in my room that neither had time to deny. Bucky came right behind me.

Walk the halls and more runners, it seemed endless.

We're not yet? -I said muttering

Don't be so grumpy Nicoll. Bucky said I faced fuzilando.

-Nicoll's dead Sergeant Barnes.-I said. Before he could hit me back Ivan announced the arrival.

Was a computer room. Computers well advanced for our time.

There on the screen a man with glasses and a lot of noise the machines.

What the fuck is this? -I said noticing everything.

Hello Ms. Kudrin. Said a voice from the computer. Wait a minute I knew that voice. It was the voice of Zola.

-How did it get there?

Not everybody has the ability to live forever miss Kudrin. -Was himself with his annoying voice.

What do you want? Don't know die and live alone in the winter? -I'm back with my ironies.

I see you haven't changed a bit.

-You don't know how much I've changed.-I said sitting down in one of the chairs go to the point. I have girls to train.

-Come on, then. His mission with the Hydra is not over yet. His mission now is important. Far more important than eliminating an agent of RCE. You're going to infiltrate and bring us all information and deploy all the information of Hydra there. Is the parasite inside of RCE. Infect the system and bring the new hegemony of hydra to the world. -Zola spoke as a mad scientist. I laughed. RI and

-I knew you were crazy! But I didn't know it was so crazy. -I said getting up to leave.

-I didn't ask you that Ms. Kudrin, I ordered. -He was serious. I have locked my jaw and I hoped not to hyperventilate.

I don't take orders from scoundrels, I give the orders. -I said raising my head and out of the room quickly. It was crazy I know that if I went back to the RCE I would be arrested for the death of Dooley and another agent, not to mention in the assassination attempt against Daniel Sousa. My life was a bitch. It was then that I remembered that they could control me if they wanted. I was a dead end. I punched the window and went to the red room where the girls were concentrated in disarm each other.

-Race! -I said to the girls rowing.-I was crazy. _I had a feeling it wasn't going to end well._

 

_~ ~_

 

The girls were already in an advanced stage. It's been 2 weeks since the conversation with Zola. My nightmares kept pestering me every night. And to every corner of the corridors was Bucky and Dorothy and swallowing by the edges. It disgusted me. Left me cold.

I wasn't jealous. That was stupid. We didn't have a lot of connection, I just had developed an affection for him, and I just don't like her. She was an evil way. He was already getting into the wrong way.

Bucky seemed familiar with the hydra. All those torture the affected in such a way, that doesn't affect me, they were more painful and I changed completely. My journal was already with more than 100 pages written in recent days. I couldn't let anything pass. My bad feeling.

Had I decide all that madness acetar Zola. Thinking on the other hand was not so bad. I was coming back to the United States and didn't know how long I would be out there. Maybe it was my chance to get away and try a new life again. My bags were packed and I didn't want to look back. Went back to my room and Natasha was sitting as was expected.

What do you want? – Said closing some files.

-And as we were? -She said as if she was worried.

-Today I'm going to do my last practice with you, don't worry, they're trained enough, and moreover can play alone and follow the orders from the kgb or hydra. -Natasha nodded and bit his lip.

-Why was I chosen? -Your curious question broke into my ears.

-Simple. I won't be here anymore. And I have a job to finish here and won't be able to conclude it. And you're my plan B.

-Mission?

-His first solo mission and secret. -She looked a little scared. Soon I had instructed to have no secrets with no internal base. Yes she now would have. -Natasha. Leave your name and choose another, let your hair grow and be the Black Window of dreams. -I was talking almost like a hydra agent. -Know James? It will be your task, as was my a few months ago.

-I don't understand where this is going.

-months ago I was assigned to find out the whereabouts of one of the agents of the RCE James Buchanan Barnes. He fell to the ice in one of your missions along with his team. He was captured by hydra and today he is what is the Winter Soldier. It was my mission to save him. But I realized I was corrupting me and felt weak. That's when I saw it on you. I saw that could pass on you. If I fail, you will be able to save him.

But why me? I can't have that responsibility. -She said scared about all of this.

-Yes, you can, and you're ready for that. When I got here through a Brown folder, and I will give you this folder, with all my notes and with the steps you have to follow. -I gave you the same folder I got, only with more papers than before. I was in these annotations. She foleou some parts and roll your eyes.

How do I take it? If he's engaged to Dorothy?

-Leave it to me, just concentrate on your next steps and how are you going to keep this secret for years. She nodded and left the room clutching his briefcase as if he was grabbing his life.

My body couldn't take it on foot. The cold that place tired fast. My muscles fast enrijeciam by reason of weakness. I went to my room and collapsed on the mattress.

 

_"Blood, blood stained the floor, my body's blood dripped on the floor hit the cement. Walls with a nice bump in humidity, my body used to the pain that was present. I hiperventilava every moment to be able to have power in my lungs that were already beaten. I couldn't wait to die. Why torture me? I heard a certain noise coming through the back door_

_It was the shadow that kept me hostage._

_-Let Me go, I'm cold. – I just grunted the corners of my mouth swollen_

_Nice reply. -The shadow said as if wanted to hear that. -Cold instead of pain. I want you cold. Not on the outside and yes cold on the inside. I want a new woman in front of me. Not a single woman. And yes a new Soldat!_

_-Going to hit me again? I said a little apprehensive_

_-Are you afraid? "He asked me. I knew the answer he wanted to hear me so I_

_No-I couldn't see her smile, but I felt I was stamped on his face. Then another sound of whip was given and other burning the rest of my back that still was left._

_-Resist Nicoll make Me proud! Accept your new home – your words come out as a whisper._

_-Who is that shadow that keeps me hostage? Who is this whisper saying never run away? -My voice come out like a whisper and also as an anesthetic against their whips and "words of encouragement" I was going into a catatonic state I was putting out._

 


	16. Operation Paper Clip

  
Were times that my body felt warm and tranquil, Yes that's what I said.

Were

Zola gave me a complicated Mission. I had already made it very clear on my autonomy, but knew that hydra was able. Zola called me to go to the United States and I go on the basis of the CERS.

But how and with what the hell would I do that? I went back to the States a few months ago and killed Roger Dooley and some agents in cold blood. Literally. My blood was cold. And worst of all I shot Daniel Sousa. Currently husband of Peggy. Damn I killed or almost killed him and on top of saw and Peggy confronted him against her. Showed me the worst person. Because I had become the worst person. I couldn't face her. Now after everything I did. She'd never forgive myself if I knew what I did and what I do. I didn't know how I was running the new system of hydra, but felt that things would be fine.

The nightmare of last night as well as the previous nights as usual they left me crazy and aching body. My scars hurt every memory I invaded my dreams, But would really love?

I tried to get up after that crazy night and I packed my bags and went down to the cafeteria. A hydra agent was with a paper in his hand and handed it to me without saying a Word. I looked scared and gave shoulder and walked by reading the paper. Was the report of the Mission of the hydra in RCE.

There was written very clear.

"Operation paperclip"

And a few more things written. There was a stretch where it said that the "fabulous furry Freak Brothers" was recruiting scientists to your fresh start. Itchy the head. What drugs was the Shield? And because Zola spoke about the fact I infiltrate the RCE? Swallow the dry and made my lunch.

-How long are you going to continue giving me this ice? – Bucky

-ice? Your printing. -I said making my lunch

-Yes you're giving me a good ice. It is because of Dorothy?

-DON'T SAY HER NAME IN FRONT OF ME! -I said, punching the table.

-ok, ok just wondering why your sudden anger. - _sudden rage? What?_

-I'm not mad at you, Bucky, I'm just mad at myself for failing so many times.

It's not your fault Nicoll, the Hydra with the KGB has always had the best strategies, don't beat yourself up for it-maybe he was right. He was my mission, and by mere failure I had to pass on. Bucky held my arm in an attempt to calm me down, but instead of settling down, that served as the bridge to a connection to my subconscious. I was having that dream again. However it was different, it was like I was accessing memories, memories that remote before I couldn't dream of them.

_I was in the same place as usual, with the same restraints that prevented me from moving and with the same shade that kept me hostage. Now everything was clearer. Everything clearer. My body still ached as if something heavy were passed over me and I didn't have the strength to get up. My arms weighed, my legs barely moved and breathed with difficulty._

_-It's stopped whining last night?-the shadow before lurked behind me if revealed. It Was Karpov. Damn what was A training? Would be that training again? And Bucky was by your side. His face was dark, soon figured that wasn't Bucky and the winter soldier_

_Karpov was tortured me all those times and it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A painful reminder of brainwashed the Hydra._

_-Let Me go Karpov. I told you I'm not going to surrender to you, I will not be one of you, and will never accomplish these dirty plans! -I said with difficulty._

_-Let her go. -Karpov told Bucky, the same obeyed without ceremony. My body shook. It took me a while to stand up. -I will show you whom you should obedience. Bucky then kicked on my legs and again went back to the ground. I was sick and tired of it._

_First was that beating of winter soldiers. I merely a British citizen on Russian soil, struggling to survive against big guys of the dark side of the force. That was not for me. I pulled myself back off the floor and put me on my feet._

_you're going to have to kill me so I can obey you. -I said_

_Bucky hit me again. Not literally I was more awake at that time. So I defended myself with my arms. But he was a soldier. Damn Nicoll, don't forget that! So once again I remembered training with the girls of black project window. I used my flexibility to get rid of his attacks since he couldn't stop them. He was 100% stronger than me. They were not as effective as my body was worn for days in a damp basement and bleeding without stopping. I was visibly weak and just getting away from punches to not die. But in a slip, your bionic arm hit my back hurt. I urged and decreases the step. It was then to let him give me a series of punches to the face._

_As background sound. Karpov spoke words kind of indecipherable and instructed me to lift._

_-Let's Srt_ th _Kudrin, that is the minimum that will be here with you, concentrate! or it's going to be here for the rest of your life to distinguish your pain weakness!_

_Weakness. That's what was dominating at that point I was losing more blood in that game that Karpov wanted me to play._

_J.a.m.e.s... – Once again a dejavi has invaded my mind, the last time I called him so he beat me mercilessly, and once again this was going on. He kept punching me. And as I didn't faint? I don't know, but I still tried to protect my face against his attacks. That's where I was able to reach his crotch with a punch._

_I cried loudly, I was suffering and no one could see me, no one could help me._

_-STOP CRYING AND FOCUS. GO DIE THAT WAY IF HE KEEPS THIS UP! Is the cold woman that we want to forget those feelings that make you weak and you will win all his battles. -Karpov once again I was filled with patience.my ears. What would I do? Turn my humanity and become one of them? I had no choice. It was the only way to survive. It was almost like a Stockholm syndrome. I had to cheat my own mind against fear and accept it gladly._

_It was then that I got up and fought back. The same punches that Bucky would direct me, I don't want me I attack him as an equal. That wasn't the same._

I dropped my hand sharply from that of Bucky. I was reminded of a torture didn't want to remember and now I know how I became this person unbearable that I am now. And the reason of feeling cold all the time.

-What is it? – Bucky said without understanding anything I just watched would be desperate at the same time. I almost was going into a panic attack. But I managed. I wanted to stay away from this place as soon as possible.

All that structure of ideology and rule is more complex for me. Everything was too heavy for me so small. Unfortunately that wouldn't be a war that would win alone. But it would be a war that in the future I would be helping to create.

I got up without saying a Word and comes off as a robot. I had to leave the way clear for Natasha or Natalia as wanted to call.

[...]

My bags were packed as well as Dorothy that dragged me to the Mission for such a Shield. I didn't know what fate lay ahead for me, but the time that I lived in Hydra is written in my journal that one day will find and discover all that dirt that you submitted. No I'm not proud of it and never be proud. But it was for my survival I could my life would have ended since the first beating the winter soldiers gave me.

In addition to the mission back to the United States I had to find a way to eliminate Dorothy anyway. Natasha was my only option to complete what I couldn't finish. And for this work had to be eliminated. Dorothy Before I wasn't a killer, but I've become what I'm not internally. A sweet and ironic person, I became a traitor in cold blood and full of two-face. Yes this is me now. I decided to leave so my name Nicoll Del Marco and I started using this old name Lyudmila Kudrin. Since this personality belongs to me now. Dorothy I filled the bag in little Jet was being taken to my point of origin. I thought 1000 times to throw her off the plane, but I remembered that she could survive and take revenge after that would be chaos. I decided to wait.

When we landed, the cold my belly started to appear, it was now going to start now my infiltration.

 

 

 


	17. Shield

We were on American soil again, my sense of freezing cold was passing. Actually the Russia was colder than the United States. The anxiety has not gone unnoticed by me. I was with a role of recruitment in one hand, a bag in another and Dorothy in my heels. No I haven't forgot to eliminate it. When we arrived in a small accommodation for women only, I could see the big difference between modes of dress, hairstyles and colors of the buildings and streets. It was just more modern. I was lost in time. Now I have to adjust.

I changed my clothes and used my cover. My blonde hair could already oxygenated that difference. I used my makeup and my persuasive style. I knew that when I set foot in RCE I would be judged or even arrested for what happened in the past. I'd take a chance. For Russia that I wasn't coming back.

— Where's the shampoo? -Dorothy grumbled the bathroom. Yes this would be my chance to delete it once and for all.

_Definitely_

I went to the small kitchen and opened the drawer where the flatware until fancy for that simple place. I didn't care for this detail. just picked it up and drove me to the bathroom where Dorothy was taking a bath

— is the end your bitch. I said to myself, when I walked into the bathroom. Dorothy hummed a song unknown for me I lost no time. Open the curtain that separated the bath area of the dry area, she was on her back and didn't notice me coming up. I wasn't a killer without honor couldn't stab her backwards as well as Bucky did when he set a wedding hiding with her. That was a stroke of great and I won't forgive him for that.

— Dorothy. I just called your name, she turned around quickly by fright and spent the blade with a heavy hand on your neck. The blood splashed on my face and she fell backwards. I see that the KGB taught him well to be always alert to his enemies. did I say washing the blade eat shower water that still fall washing and taking the blood that was shed still in abundance down drain. -That was easy. -I just didn't think how I would dump that body. OK didn't think of plan b.

Blew the whistle, and I went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of whiskey and I took without any ceremony. Right, Dorthy dead, Bucky still in Russia in the hands of Natasha and I here ready to infiltrate the RCE.

[...]

My feet walked the streets that were already getting weird, time went by too fast for me since I was numb to pass for this moment ridiculous that Karpov and Zola made me pass. The hatred grew in me, but was soon converted by nervous when I stopped at the door of the headquarters of the CERS. Everything was incredibly different from the people to their equipment. Some passed with weird looks but I kept on my way without knowing where to go.

— Rookie around here? Can I help you? -a person approached me already at the entrance after the lobby.

— I'm looking for Margaret Carter. -spoke firmly

— and who demand.

— tell her that is she will know who L. Kudrin is – my Russian accent left without either when I pronounced this ridiculous name. The man who approached him called a device and started talking to the same.

— You can climb that elevator to the 5 floor and between the door on the right. She will be waiting for you.-He spoke and I followed the commands, was slow because there was no desire to put my face clear on everything that I've done to her.

I was gone for just a secret mission in enemy territory, but I never imagined it would fail so ugly and would destroy the minimum of dignity I had.

_In fact I lost everything_

Friends, family, chrushes, my job, Bucky, my honor ... everything was by water below when I opened that damn Brown folder. When I got to the floor, the entire building was sophisticated, that emblem that before the RCE carried anywhere had suffered an upgrade was more beautiful and round and there was written _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division wait a minute .... Strategic ..._ the SHIELD that zola had mentioned before that paper clip Protocol. So this is the new RCE. I smiled in front of the camera, but then I get serious. Peggy would look me in the face again then that would be the moment of now or never.

I knocked on the door and heard a "between" coming from a weak voice. Her voice sounded. Turned the handle and entered slowly, a boost in my glass and clanging soon after made me stagger back. I looked and I saw Peggy holding a pistol in his hands pointed at me. I felt no pain.

— What are you doing? That's how it gets its candidates for an interview? -My Russian accent left and returned my British accent. I thanked the heavens.

— How can you get into my desktop after all you did?! -She screamed in your room

— Peggy wait ...

— MECHAME NOT PEGGY. -She screamed again. My eyes welled up, she was my friend, and that damn time frozen did spend time in a blink of an eye, I remember it like it was yesterday. -What that poor woman Hydra do to you?! 40 years have gone by and you're still the same? That day I still tried to understand this, but when you shot Dooley, got back that way, and even killed innocent agents I stopped going to recognize you. I swear I still saw hope in their eyes, but there is only darkness.

— Peggy, let me tal ...

— Not! Go back to that Lair where she came from and don't come back. -I turned the face in anger and I saw a woman who was a lot like Peggy.

— I didn't know you had a sister. -I said still looking for the woman who was still scared

— Do not look at her. Amanda come into the room reservation! -Oh so her name was Amanda. Sincerely, Peggy had never spoken about the existence of a sister. I was surprised.

— Amanda Carter, Daniel Sousa also inherited your surname?

— How dare you?-she raised the gun again for me

— Can shoot all you want, I know I wouldn't shoot me to kill me and even to shoot less deadly in places my body I didn't feel pain. -She looked at me with disdain and disgust I wanted to cry that moment – do you know why I came in here as Lyudmila Kudrin? Because Nicoll died, the hydra the massacred in their training forced and attempted brainwashing at all times. Yes Peggy, I did things I'm not proud, I can't sleep nights wondering if my mission's mesh well in which I fell in love, I have insomnia with my workouts and torture rooms where I was subjected to do an awful lot. Helped create more deadly human machines and Yes that Nicoll couldn't bear that I had to give up my beautiful feelings that just made me suffer and get a little homesick, to a cold and calculating peroxide you don't care for pain and suffering. I wish I had regretted coming out to venture the world outside Peggy, but now after you forget the fear I got away and as I had no one came directly to you. -I wish it was 100 percent true, in fact it was just one more mission that had to meet, if not my head would explode. Literally.

Peggy was carrying a load of tears on your face, your hand lowered slowly along with the gun

— I'm sorry I ...

— Peggy, I have to apologize. I didn't want that downside spoil our friendship. -She lowered her eyes and sat up abruptly and failed to hold the crying loud.

It rocked me, see Peggy like that done, believing that I was there just to redeem myself. A good part of me did was for this, but the real intention was to infiltrate. Amanda Carter left the room reservation that was in the room and was watching us with a little girl who appeared to have young age. I looked and I let out a small smile. The little girl hid behind your mother ashamed.

— I didn't know you had a sister. Because I never mentioned it? – I asked Peggy what her way around some papers and sniffled.

— I Lyudmila, I can't reveal my family for the enemies.-She called me by another name. Calm down Nicoll, you wish she swallowed it.

— understand. And this little girl? What's the name of my Angel?-I asked directly.

— Sharon.-your voice came out almost inaudible, but his eyes kept aim my arm bleeding. I looked at the same-you're hurt

— Oh that, never mind that my Angel, I'm fine. I'm very strong, then it passes. -gave a wide smile and then I fix Peggy. She seemed focused on my papers on your desk.

— All right for today. Welcome to shield-I had succeeded. Now my mission was to put into practice what Zola. And from what I read in the Protocol is not a good thing. Never actually is.

**View Bucky Barnes**

_I lost the connection with Dorothy. I knew the new who was among us would Nicoll vindictive to discover that torture in which almost forgot. Unfortunately she remembered and your mind seemed an ice cube when performing their tasks. That old Nicoll full of sarcasm and hope is gone. And all this is my fault._

_I was as coach of teenage girls in which she created. The black project window. I knew what was the favorite of Nicoll. The Romanoff, the highlights more redheads than others. Its striking look in me showed that something was going on. I just acted normal. Couldn't afford because I knew you'd come back pro ice anytime._

_The blond haired girl to Belova, repeating the same actions of Romanoff's, their eyes also not found on my face. I ignored her, his actions are childish and self-centered. She was never going to be the perfect soldier that hydra or KGB desperately craved._

_365 days of training hard and heavy, relentless days without seeing Nicoll and the strange approach with Romanoff. After all we created some emotional bond that we have something in common. We are survivors. At the time of rest an agent of Hydra arrived with new instructions. A mission in the United States. Yes! This was my chance to see you again! And if I can see her._

_Were scaled a few combat officers, and some KGB agents, in that Romanoff and Belova were convened. Less wrong, anyway I will be seeing her again, maybe she has a plan to get me out of here, I don't know. I still have hope that she has a plan b in the manga._

_We went to the United States, my tension was growing between my chest and my heart. I needed to take a deep breath. 1 year without looking at your face must be odd. Does she still remember me? I thought of a million possibilities, what I would say when you again. Damn it! I need to calm down!_

_When we arrived, the first thing we did was put us up and wait for the right moment to attack. Things had not worked out how the Hydra imagined, so there I was to fix it. All the time! And the target was none other than Howard Stark._

 

 


	18. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [n/a] To compensate for these long days, a cap with more than 3 k words.
> 
> prepare pro smut of those in the next chapter and of course prepare pro final chapter.   
> to in doubt the fate of the character. you know I'm bad.   
> in the next chapter I'm accelerating the write I make my considerations, without further enjoy

 

 

Newly hired the new Shield. I Nicoll was back in the United States. Not that it's to go back willingly and with my other identity, I was as Lyudmila Kudrin.

With my hair in a ponytail style stuck and my new black uniform, walked the halls of the shield, observing everything around me, seeing new faces, old guys and she's there. Peggy, sitting in your armchair as if all those papers on your desk were more important than anything.

I needed to find a room to be able to carry out the plan that Zola instructed me.

**1 year ago: Moscow-Russia**

_-You've got to be kidding ....-I said when I walked back and forth in the presence of an agent in my job waiting for me to finish talking with Zola_

_-Miss Kudrin, extraordinary things happen! I know that the KGB will leg in Hydra and have to guarantee me inside. I can't die with everything I've done here. -Zola told me, and I passed her hands in my hair to whitish color._

_What he was asking for was impossible! And how would I do that? How would I put a giant computer without being perceived in the shield?_

_-This is the only way to stay alive inside and hydra don't end up together eat war. That was the reason for which I was preserved inside. My mind is now under these wires as a shared network, here I can everything, this can invade any space and control teaching the next generation of hydra._

_I'm not going to do this garden GNOME_

_-is your decision Kudrin. Or put me in there, or will hibernate your private forever. -What he was threatening to Bucky_

_You can't kill him, know that he is important to the hydra_

_-important have a lot my dear. And best soldier we have Arkady, then they would be just another pawn off the Board. And you know that I have power to it right? "he was right, he could fool Bucky easily and if I gave any misstep could kill him_

_Holy shit ... that crap he was thinking? now he wants to get involved in the United States. And worst of all I have to do this. Now I don't know._

**End of memory**

The time I spent inside the shield, in strategic places, knowing the Organization and me pretending to be nice. Sometimes leave for places, but he lived more in confinement there, ending my diary writing down everything what was going on and I felt missing from Bucky beside me. It was overwhelming.

I remembered when I woke up in that place and your body was glued to my, your hot breath on my neck and his arms around my body. That was great memories you had. Too bad they were only memories. All that corroía me in a miserable pain. Taking of my rantings Peggy came into my room announcing that needed my help in that would make a visit to Dr. Pym.

OK, I had no idea who was Dr. Pym, however I was glad to see that trust in me to accompany her on a mission. Come and let's face it, the happiness I had in me to think about it, it's gone from my mind when I saw your face with a weak smile.

Damn it! How can I cheat my best friend? How can I cheat on a woman so great as this?

I I assented responding that was already getting ready, she just smiled back and went to your room. It now pounding my head.

When we left the based shield, we found a sports car standing at the door waiting for us. Would Mr Jarvis? Oh no he shouldn't be alive the height of this Championship. Ruled out immediately, when I saw a white-haired man with a mustache whitish also leave the car targeting a passing Lady across the street.

Stark.

-I see that neither the time changed their attitudes is not Howard? -I said, crossing my arms in front of your. His eyes snapped open in an expression of fear and surprise.

-When once told me it was great to survive, I didn't believe it at first, but now I see that lives up to your words Ms.. Del Marco. -He had called my original surname. I laughed through my nose and I decided to fix it, but before he opens his mouth he gave me a warm hug and massaging my back.-whatever your mission now Nicoll, remember to do what's best for you. Don't forget that you can finish everything as a hero, that's all you want. -Your words reached my stomach once. Despite the bad reputation that had he still treated me well.

Fuck Howard don't make it harder than it already is.

You can call me Nicoll when we're alone Howard, but when we're on a mission, remember I'm Lyudmila ok? -I said in a tone of fun for while he moved on a few strands of my hair.

I hate that your hair? "he said getting in the car being accompanied by Peggy.

-Howard, where is Mr Jarvis? -I said creating a cloud silence shortly after.

He and the Miss Carter had a mission in which was fatal for him-Oh ...

I chose not to continue with that subject because Peggy was uncomfortable with the situation.

-Okay, when we get remember Nicoll, only I'm talking about, don't do anything to create intrigue and tight skirts. Dr. Pym invaded my facilities last week and decided to get back trying to cut a deal.

-Why? -I asked

It's confidential. Peggy Said. OK she trusts me but not as much.

When we entered the room, a middle-aged man came up screaming for Howard and peggy, I just stood in silence listening and silent.

......

On the way out of the Hall, Howard her way around the collar of the clothes that have bothered him.

-What's bothering you? The punch he gave you in that room, or is it something else?

well that should save me there isn't it?

you made it very clear that I was supposed to do nothing that would cause intrigue, if I do something would be ensuring the body of that beautiful aristocratic entrepreneur. -Howard stopped to fix the collar and took a deep breath

-No, that's not what bothers me. is with my son I'm worried about. -Hey wait a minute he has a son? Oh

can I at least know his name?-I said hugging in happiness. He finally settled! Finally he cares about anyone but himself

-.-But let's not talk about that okay-realized that he wouldn't trust information about your child to a murderer. And he was right. My mind is a weapon and hydra is the trigger. I smiled back and left the quiet weather take care of the place.

**POV Bucky**

I don't have so many memories of Howard Stark, but think this name very familiar. My eyes peeled off at nothing while trying to pull the memory wire in my keep. Natasha passed through me and finger me snapping off the distractions.

Today was another day of practice and the last in which I'm going to stay up. The doctors once again convinced me to put me on the ice before the mission with about Howard. It was a field mission, quite complicated and dangerous, the KGB were with us for the hunt in the field.

The blonde girl named Belova, prepared like a soldier. She was competitive and do as the best of the bunch and Natasha was in second place.

-If you think you will approach the Romanoff similarly that approached the Kudrin I think you'd better give up hope my dear friend-Dmitri told me and I just blew the whistle.

Where did you get that Dmitri? Natasha and I have only a professional relationship. -I said trying to disguise it.

They even found the legal form in which it has been working together, but consulted Zola he said that relationship would disturb the development of you. -Dmitri said.-they came to cogitate on delete your mind to forget of Lyudmila Kudrin before go to ice-my body shivered I couldn't forget her that way! What would I do? Could not run, could not kill all inside ... drug.

-For front soldiers. -of our processors shouted to us to prepare for training in the Russian forest that I seemed to know very well.

In the first shot, Belova was the first to leave in fired obstacles ahead of tipping. She looked like a good soldier in the field. However, your arrogance you put in a tight spot.

When he fled the shooting coming from the East, she didn't hear the cry of the other girls signaling that the way South was the safest despite being longer, but she preferred to go the short way and fell into a trap of landmines. Your body parts were blown. His left arm and your left leg were torn out of your body and your face by half burned.

Stupid girl!

Natasha followed the same path that Belova, but not to boast of the coming faster, but to save the life of the rival who still struggled in pain. She was still alive.

Romanoff the raised off the ground and carried on their backs until the arrival of the Bell after shoot various obstacles in your way.

Good job Romanoff, his skills are getting more and more amazing, I think Miss Kudrin would be very proud of your work. Natasha just nodded and moved to inside the base without saying a Word. I followed her.

-What's bothering you Romanoff? -I said so far that it moved quickly through the halls.

-This mission they gave me, I feel very responsible for someone you don't know. -I really wasn't understanding what she meant.

-What mission?

-Miss Kudrin, asked me to protect him and to trust your life to me, she said my heart was different from the other and we were all very similar. At first I was happy, of course, I was being praised by one of my mentors. But then when she gave me this mission, I ... I don't know what to do! I was perplexed by what she said.

Damn what Nicoll plan to do? Exit back to the United States on a suicide mission, not knowing if he would get back to me?

Damn girl! All these months I was under the delusion that she would come back to me, but I'm not that sure. Damn it! To hell with the rescue that she was meant to do when I got here! I do not want to be rescued. I just want her to stay here with me.

My head spun and my breath missed well at a time when some agents spent the same hallway.

-Soldier? – said an agent holding me by the arm. I was succumbing.-eh I knew all this time off the ice was going to hurt.

They would put me on the ice now? Right now? I remembered that Dimitri had told me before the training starts. They would erase my memories. I couldn't let that forget!

_I couldn't forget Nicoll_

Recovering my stance and landing a blow on the face of the agent that was holding me back. At the same time Natasha held my arm asking what was going on

-come on, let's get out of this place how time Romanoff. -I said she looked at me incredulously wondering what the effect of stay off the ice would have caused this revolt and delirium.

I can't, and you're not going to come out ok. Don't be crazy they capt ... -I interrupted your sentence when I pulled the gun from the Holster and shot another officer that came with a stun gun. So I ran out and I felt accompanied me.

It Was Natasha

-you're crazy-she said immobilizing the other soldier, so we fled into the forest. But there we find a figure standing by blocking our way. Arkady

you think your finished mission soldier?

-has no orders in me Arkady, stay out of my way

-you know I'm the best of the base in Siberia is not? I can break you to pieces along with your fellow rebellion. -He looked serious, and that made me hesitate.

He really was the best of the base, but Natasha and I are the best of the red room then we might have a chance.

Natasha pulled your gun and without wasting time, she shot against Arkady, however his reflexes were quicker.

Jumping and then he hit her in the face with your left foot, Natasha tried to return the blow, trying to pin him with her abilities she suffocated him acrobats for 1 minute, but it hit her in the ribs and then hard hit in your face. She fell unconscious.

Shot back trying to shoot against your body big and manly, however, we enter a clash that did not seem to end. His punches were blocked by my bionic arm, but did not seem enough to endure the monstrosity that Arkady was. When I did leave him dizzy for a couple of times. He stopped and wiped the blood from his mouth

-Grace just soldier. -with two darts in the leg was shot by a sniper from a distance. The effect was fast and efficient.

To complete what he wanted Arkady returned to hit my face, and then deleted

**Returning pov Nicoll**

On the staff had an empty room where she kept stuff and equipment that didn't work anymore, I place and I got what I had to fix. Now this was the room that Zola would be.

Hell of a plan I could quit now and let it go. But then Bucky would be dead and I wouldn't have the chance to see him for the last time.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed, I declared the hydra on the site and said they could bring him, because that room had back doors.

And that's what happened, 3days after hydra scientists who were hired for the shield by operation paperclip. Brought zola and did at that location.

Inside the shield.

That little parasite infected of all computers and obtained access to everything. It was there that I regret more than I was sorry. But it had motive! They would kill Bucky if I fail or be more bluffing them? I couldn't risk.

**3 years later.**

My diary was full, and was meant to arrive in the hands of Peggy, my best friend. This would be no different. Each year it felt more lost inside of me, and colder than ever. Years later doesn't turn Bucky, but never lost hope that Natasha has done a good job. Zola still she hacked into the codes of the shield and introduced novos.eu did not have access to any of them, but will be more obvious that it was a bad thing.

Suddenly I heard many whispers and runs the base. Something had happened, Peggy appeared crying uncontrollably being bolstered by Daniel Sousa

-"Pegg" what happened? -I said getting as usual a look indifferent as always Daniel.

-Howard ... He was going out of town on business yesterday and received the news that he and your wife died.-Daniel said, because Peggy couldn't find strength to your voice out of your throat.

Damn what was happening?

I massaged her shoulders and left her alone. I took my coat and go out on the streets, I was crying alone.

After a cold person, couldn't bear to show my cry in front of anyone. When I got in an alley near a moist brick, laid in the wall and cried without hesitation. A hot hand massaged my shoulders I looked scared. Oh my god was it!

I was out of line in his arms and finished crying I had to cry. The longing to feel your warm arms with a touch of cold because of your bionic arm. Missed your breath on my neck, messing with my hair. I missed getting lost in your sea of blue eyes, missed your voice ....

Bucky ... I missed you so much your absence ....

So that's my name? -I let go of her arms and I walked away. What was he saying?

I don't understand Bucky, what does that mean?

I saw you crying in the corner, and I felt like I knew you from somewhere. It's like I have the need to see her up close. Although I'm dating now, but needed it-my eyes came back to refill. Hydra erased your memory during these years. And that story was this girl?

Hatred.

Once again I felt hatred run through my veins, the desire that I had was to get inside that basement and blow that walking machine called Zola.

What have you done with my Bucky ... What have they done to our memories. But there was a twinkle in your eye, it was as if he wanted to really recognize me. He felt a connection.

Bucky, I'm Nicoll, you sure you don't remember me?

I know it's agent L. Kudrin. -went back to curse his name. I couldn't waste time, I dragged him out of there and took him into an abandoned warehouse.

And threw it against the wall attacking your lips, at first he didn't seem to resist, but seemed to remember that "girlfriend"

Hey stop it, I can't give you what you want, I told you I have girlfr….

-Who is that damn that talk so much about Bucky? Dorothy is not because she is dead!

No her name is Natasha. – He said no-holds-barred. Damn the girl in that I trusted your life. Is she was more Fund.

It doesn't matter, now we are here and we had a Bucky, I know you can feel it. -He moistened his lips and started to hand in her hair in doubt

-I don't remember that – he resisted

Let me remind you-I said devour your lips again, so he allowed. It allowed me to touch him.

By god he allowed as _a bad omen came around ... Yes I can feel._

 

 

 

 


End file.
